Double the Trouble
by jade12cole
Summary: this is just a new story i created about the pairing of Shawn/Jeff/John, it's a slash so if you don't like slashes don't read it lol
1. Chapter 1

"you wanted to see me Vince?" Shawn asked as he walked into Mr Mcmahon's office.

"Yes Shawn, please sit down" Vince replied, Shawn sat down and got comfortable then looked at Vince to continue.

"Now Survival Series, it's going to be different this time, no five vs five elmination tag team match, its going to be bigger, better, there's still going to be an elimination match, but theres going to be four teams of three, each situated on their own little turnbuckle"

"But Vince that would be pure mayhem, you can't do that!" Shawn shouted as he stood up, Vince gave him an evil glare, Shawn quickly sat back down and didn't say another word.

"I know that would be mayhem Shawn and mayhem doesn't create cash or high ratings, that's why only one member from each team will be allowed in at once."

"but what happens if one team gets eliminated?"

"well i'm glad you asked that Shawn, you see when someone gets eliminated they get thrown into their teams holding cell, when all of your team is eliminated you all are basically locked in there until the match is over, the last team that doesn't have all their team in the holding cell wins"

"Okay, whose on my team?" Shawn asked - _i hope it's Hunter, it's the only person i work well with._

"I'm teaming you up with John Cena, your old partner from Backlash, because you two seemed to work well together"

"_i highly doubt that since i don't really get along with him because he can't keep his hands off me" _Shawn thought.

"and a new superstar that has joined us on Raw, he's feeling a bit upset because he doesn't know anyone on here and his Brother's on Smackdown so he's feeling a bit lonely at the moment, but he is an excellent performer in the ring, he's a risk-taker so i think you and him will go together quite well, his name is Jeff Hardy"

_"i've seen this kid in action, reminds me of myself when i was younger, a rebel, doesn't care what people think of me, it will be good to work with him since he puts his body on the line everytime he steps into that ring and will do pretty much anything"_

"and no time like the present to get to know each other, i've just called them both to my office, so they should be arriving anytime soon"

at that moment, there was a knock on the door and in entered John Cena and Jeff Hardy, both still in their wrestling attires, John smiled at Shawn and winked,

Shawn rolled his eyes as he sat beside him, Jeff who looked more nervous sat quickly and quietly on the other side of shawn, Shawn felt sorry for Jeff, he looked like a lost puppy, so to make it a bit more comfortable for him he turned to Jeff and stuck out his hand.

" Hi i'm Shawn Michaels, and i will be working with you until after survival series"

"i know who you are, you inspired me and my brother to start wrestling" Jeff mumbled, looking a bit embarrassed.

Shawn laughed to himself _poor kid, he gets embarrassed too quickly. _"well it was nice to meet you Jeff, i better get ready for my match, i'll speak to you guys later"

Both Jeff and John quickly followed pursuit.

Later that night Shawn went straight to the locker room, he opened his locker and started putting stuff into his bag, he shut his locker door and turned round to see John standing behind him smirking.

"hey John, can i help you with anything?" Shawn asked politely.

"hey Shawn, we get to work together again isn't that going to be fun?" John said with a smirk, Shawn knew exactly where this was leading and tried to push past him to get to the door, but Shawn was worn out after his match and John was stonger then him, he just smirked at Shawn before pushing Shawn against the lockers, putting his face just inches away from Shawn's. John stroked Shawn's cheek and moved his head to Shawn's ear and whispered, "You're not going anywhere"

Shawn was speechless, he tried to push John away but he didn't budge, so he just stood there, not able to do anything, just as John moved in to kiss Shawn, someone ran into the locker room and pushed John off Shawn, it was Jeff.

"Leave him alone John, he doesn't need you in his face!" Jeff shouted as he stood infront of Shawn protecting him from John, Shawn looked at him _this kid doesn't look like much but he looks _intimidating _now!_ John just laughed and walked off, Shawn sighed with relief.

"hey are you alright, he didn't hurt you did he?" Jeff asked as he turned to Shawn

"no he didn't, thanks for helping me out"

"that's what you do for your friends, you need to look after each other"

"i should really be used to that, especially after i worked with him last time" Shawn forced a laugh.

"what are you on about?" Jeff asked

"Well me and John used to be best friends at backlash, but John kept saying he loved me and silly stuff like that, it got on my nerves a bit because no-one would like an old man like me" Shawn said spinning around making Jeff laugh, "you're an idiot, you're not old, if you're old then i'm the king on the world and who wouldn't like you, people these days don't mind about age" Shawn laughed

"you're too kind and are you really the king of the world?" he said with a wink and then with that he started walking towards the door but a hand grabbed his wrist, he turned around to see Jeff holding onto his wrist.

"hey Shawn i know i haven't known you long, but can i stay at your house for tonight, i know it's a bit sudden but i don't really want to be on my own tonight"

"first night without your brother huh?"

"yeah, it will only be for tonight, it's just i don't want to search for a hotel to stay at and feel lonely"

"yeah sure, you can stay as long as you like, i know how it feels when your on your own from your friends and family"

"thanks so much Shawn"

"oh yeah i'm going out tonight, do you want to come?"

"no thank you, i need to get some sleep, i'm exhausted"

"okay well lets go then"

so they both set off in Shawn's car, half an hour later, they were at Shawn's house, it was quite small but it was very modern, Shawn got out of the car and opened the door, Jeff who was getting his bags stepped in and dropped his bags on the floor.

"Well this is my cosy house, you're lucky i have a spare bed in my room, well i better get ready to go out, make yourself at home, i hope i don't wake you up when i come in"

"okay thank you"

Shawn dashed up the stairs, to get ready while Jeff sat cross-legged on the sofa, lost in his thoughts. - _i can't believe it, first i get to work with my idol, now i get to stay in the same house as my idol... he's so kind and gorgeous... no wait Jeff! you're not gay, you don't like him like that... or do you?"_

Jeff sat there for a couple of minutes confusing himself, when Shawn came down, he had a cowboy hat on, light blue skinny Jeans with 'HBK' on the back, with a white shirt, with a couple of buttons undone, exposing a bit of his chest. He winked at Jeff as he left the house, leaving a very confused Jeff.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 11pm and Jeff was still up thinking, he then had an idea and got out of his bag his sketch pad and flicked through his six drawings he done when he was on Smackdown, the first one was of himself posing for the WWE magazine, the second one and the third one was of him and his brother Matt, he stroked the fine pencil lines on both pictures, it took him ages to draw both of them, he turned to the fourth drawing, it was of the Smackdown gang, him and his friends, there was himself, Matt, Shannon, Gregory Helms, Candice Michelle, Ashley Massaro and Rey mysterio. The Fifth picture was of him and Shannon with a bottle of vodka posing, he loved this drawing he done. His sixth picture was of him with the two girls, Candice and Ashley. He remembered how he used to get pictures of them all and copy it from the photo. He didn't see himself as an artist but his friends kept saying he was brilliant at drawing. He looked around the room and saw a picture of Shawn by Shawn's bed, he got up and went over to it, picked it up and brought it back to the bed he was sleeping on, a started sketching it after about an hour he had finished he, he looked at it and sighed.

"it's not as beautiful and as gorgeous as the real thing" Jeff whispered to himself, at that moment the bedroom door swung open and in came a very drunk Shawn Michaels.

"Hey Jeff, you're still up" Shawn shouted as he jumped on his bed.

"go to sleep Shawn, it's late" Jeff said

"aren't you going to tuck me in?" Shawn asked politely

"fine" Jeff said as he jumped off his own bed to tuck in Shawn, Shawn sat up in his bed and giggled when Jeff took off his shoes, then Shawn stood up and Jeff pulled back the covers, Shawn jumped onto his bed and then jumped at Jeff, Jeff who barely caught him was in shock. Shawn then started putting kisses on one of the side's of Jeff's neck, while stroking the other side.

"Shawn what are you doing?" Jeff managed.

"mmmm...I'm seeing if you taste nice... and hardy you taste great" Shawn said giggling

"Okay Shawn you're off your head, please go to sleep"

"make me hardy!" Shawn replied quickly and with that he started nibbling on Jeff's lower lip, then started sucking on it gently, after a couple of minutes Jeff came to his senses.

"Shawn get off, lets put you to bed" and with that he lowered Shawn on the bed, tickled his sides gently so he let go of him and put the cover over him.

"Goodnight Shawn, see you in the morning!" Jeff whispered in Shawn's ear before he went to the other bed to lie back down. Shawn went straight to sleep but Jeff couldn't, what was that weird feeling he had in his stomach when Shawn was kissing, nibbling and sucking his neck and lip? it was like butterflies.

Jeff went into an uneasy sleep hoping that tomorrow would be much better and not as confusing.

The next morning and Shawn woke up with a huge headache.

"Morning Sleepyhead, how did you sleep?" said a voice from the other bed, Shawn turned around and saw Jeff smiling at him.

"I've slept better thanks" Shawn mumbled as he sat up, he looked at the floor and noticed Jeff's sketchpad.

"Hey is that yours?" Shawn asked pointing at the sketchpad.

"Yeah do you want to see my drawings?" Jeff said all of a sudden, Shawn nodded and Jeff got up, picked up his sketchpad, walked over to Shawn's bed and sat beside him. He opened up the sketchpad.

"wow is that you?" Shawn said to the first picture, Jeff nodded and turned the page.

"Okay that's you and is that your brother?" Jeff nodded again.

"how do you draw pictures with yourself in them?" Shawn asked

"oh i sketch these from photos" Jeff replied, "the one of me on my own was from a WWE magazine cover and this one was taken when me and Matt when to the zoo. there was a giraffe behind us but i didn't draw that in."

Jeff turned the page again, "this was at Matt's house when it was first built, and the dog is Matt's dog Lucas"

Jeff turned the page again.

"Who are all those people?" Shawn asked

"well theres Me, Matt, Shannon, Gregory Helms, Candice Michelle, Ashley Massaro and Rey mysterio, that was our little group, that was at Matt's Halloween party, I'm dressed as a zombie, Matt's dressed as a mummy, Shannon's dressed as the devil, Gregory is dressed as a vampire, Candice dressed as cat woman and Ashley dressed as a fallen angel"

"cool" Shawn said as he turned the page.

"that's me and Shannon at Matt's Christmas party posing with a bottle of vodka, that was a fun party"

Shawn laughed and turned the page.

"oh that's me, Candice and Ashley that was in a hallway in the Smackdown building, we got bored so they took a picture of me with them two."

Shawn turned the page and was shocked with what he saw, "hey that's me, how did you draw that?"

"oh last night i got bored, so i saw a photograph of you and decided to sketch it."

"it's really good, wow i look amazing!"

Jeff laughed at this and Shawn looked at his watch.

"oh we have to meet John in a bit, we better get ready"

"you don't really want to go do you?"

Shawn looked up and saw Jeff quite close to him, he stood up so he was face to face with him, picked up a pillow and hit him over the head, Jeff started laughing and got another pillow and hit Shawn back on the head. They both started having a big pillow fight when Jeff fell on top of Shawn on his bed, they both stopped laughing and looked at each other.

'oh my god he's got beautiful blue eyes' Jeff thought

' i don't want to go to see John, but why do i want to stay like this forever?' Shawn thought.

Jeff quickly got off Shawn and sat on the edge of the bed blushing, Shawn sat by him and put his arm round him.

"you blush too easily, right lets get ready to see our amazing partner"

Shawn stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Shawn came out in light blue jeans, a light blue top that said 'HBK' on the front. he looked at Jeff, who was in black baggy jeans, a red top, his hair was in little plaits, on his arms he had these armbands, that were multi-coloured, that went up his arms until they got to just above his elbows. he looked up and saw Shawn staring at him and smiled.

"right lets go!" Shawn said eventually.

They got to the Cafe where they were meeting John and saw he was already there.

"Hey Shawn, Jeff" John said standing up and waving at them, Shawn and Jeff looked at each other and walked to the table where John was, Shawn sat on one side of John and Jeff sat on the other side of Shawn.

John started stroking Shawn's leg.

"What would you like me to get for you?" John said to both of them as he wrapped one of his hands round Shawn's waist, Shawn tried to wriggle out of it, John just smiled at him.

"i would like a chocolate cake" Shawn said, "with chocolate ice-cream"

"i don't want anything" Jeff managed, giving John evil glares, he didn't know why, he just hated John touching Shawn like that.

"I'll go and get them now then" John said as he got up and walked to the counter.

"are you alright Shawn, do you want to swap seats?" Jeff whispered, Shawn looked at him and shook his head.

"are you sure Shawn, you don't look like you like him touching you up" Shawn smiled at him and said

"he's not touching me up, you daft bat! he's just messing around" Shawn laughed. - why would anyone want to touch me up, I'm old I'm not a pretty boy like John and I'm not like Jeff either.

"how long to we have to be with him?" Jeff said quietly and Shawn laughed.

"not long, why don't you like him, as you say touching me up?"

Jeff blushed and mumbled "no" making Shawn laugh even more.

John came back with Shawn's chocolate cake and ice-cream looking confused.

"what's so funny?"

"nothing John, hey me and Jeff need to go in a minute, so I'm going to eat my chocolate cake and ice-cream and then we'll leave"

"why do you have to go?"

"because... i said I'd show Jeff some new wrestling moves"

"can i come with?"

"no Jeff gets all nervous with people watching him so i said it would just be him and me"

John didn't look convinced, but didn't say anything.

Shawn ate his chocolate cake and ice-cream, after he finished he got up and took his own bowl to the counter.

"look i know what you're doing Hardy" John said angrily

"I'm not doing anything" Jeff got out eventually

"i know you have the hots for Shawn, well back off because he's mine!"

"he's not your property, you don't own him!"

"oh and you do"

"no, but i will, i would hate him being owned by you!"

"fine punk, this isn't going to be over for a long shot, and i will win!"

"you wish"

Shawn came back to see them both giving each other evil glares, Shawn laughed.

"come on Jeff we better go then"

"okay Shawn, bye John have fun!"

with a smile he walked out with Shawn leaving John really angry.


	3. Chapter 3

"what were you two arguing about in there?" Shawn asked as soon as they left the cafe.

"nothing"

"oh okay, right lets go back to my place, i'll make popcorn and we can watch a film, how about that?"

"yeah sounds like fun"

So the two of them went back to Shawn's place to get popcorn and to watch a movie, Jeff couldn't believe it.

"Shawn"

"Yeah"

"Can i take a picture of us two, so i can draw it tomorrow?"

"yeah sure, yay another picture of me, i'm so famous"

when they got back Jeff ran at the sofa and jumped but he jumped too late and ended up getting his leg caught on the top of the sofa and coming crashing down on the other side. Shawn laughed.

"are you trying to wreck my house?"

"no i thought it would be pretty neat to try to do that"

"you're crazy, well anyway i better make popcorn"

Jeff got up and sat cross-legged on the sofa, wondering if he should take advantage of Shawn here tonight or not.

Shawn came back in with popcorn, sat by Jeff and turned on the t.v and started eating the popcorn.

"hey you pig leave some for me" Jeff said, shawn laughed and shook his head.

after a while, they put the popcorn bowl on the floor, Shawn rested his head in Jeff's lap and sighed.

Jeff started playing with Shawn's hair.

"you've got lovely hair, i might dye my hair your hair colour, what do you think?"

"no it wouldn't look nice on you, i like the multi-coloured look, makes you stand out"

"you think so?"

"yeah i'm sure of it now i'm going to sleep"

"oh no you're not, that means i'll have to move you"

Shawn laughed which sent shivers down Jeff's spine, he looked down to see Shawn's eyes closed and his tongue sticking out.

Jeff laughed and Shawn opened his eyes. "i wasn't actually asleep you know"

"yeah i could see that"

"how?"

"you were sticking your tongue out"

"oh"

Shawn closed his eyes again and snuggled up to one of Jeff's legs. Jeff laid back against the seat and watched the man in this lap - _i'm not gay... Shawn's just gorgeous and has a really nice personality... and i really like him... and i would kill myself if that twat John Cena got into his pants... maybe i am gay then... how confusing! _

Shawn opened one of his eyes and looked at Jeff, he then poked at Jeff's leg causing Jeff to look down at him, he smiled at Jeff and got up.

"that was a nice sleep"

"you didn't go to sleep"

"oh yeah, well come on i'm going to bed, you?"

"yeah sure"

they both went upstairs, when Jeff had a really good idea.

"hey Shawn"

"yes Jeff"

"can i sleep in with you, i didn't get much sleep last night and that's what i done with my brother, if i had nightmares"

"yeah of course you can Jeff, why do you have nightmares?"

"oh just stuff that happened when i was younger, i got picked on because i liked different things to everyone else."

"aaww"

so they went upstairs, Jeff got changed into some old tracksuit bottoms and climbed into Shawn's bed where Shawn was just in his boxers, Jeff put his head on Shawn's chest, his arm went over Shawn's waist, he snuggled in and smiled. Shawn started playing with the younger man's hair, it was soft.

"goodnight Shawn"

"night Jeff, hope you don't hit me in the night"

"i won't"

and they both went to sleep.

The next morning Shawn and Jeff woke up at the same time, they both sat up quickly then looked at each other and laughed.

" we need to go to the WWE office, i can't wait" Shawn said

Jeff had a giggling fit.

"what?"

"you're hair"

"what about it?"

"it looks like you stuck your fingers in an electric plug socket"

"so does yours"

they both rushed into the bathroom and looked into the mirror and laughed.

"right, i'm going to get changed, see you in a bit" Shawn managed.

Jeff left to get ready.

They both got ready into their wrestling attires, and drove to the WWE office, Jeff didn't have much time to talk, so he stuffed his stuff into his locker, said goodbye to Shawn and went off for his match.

John who was waiting for him to go went into the locker room to see that Shawn was doing up his shoelaces.

"hi John, listen i can't talk, i've got a match soon"

Shawn tried to rush to the door but John was too quick for him and grabbed his wrist, he then lead Shawn into the showers, and pushed him against the wall, so no-one could see them.

"John get off me, i'm getting drenched."

"you look so hot when you're wet"

"that's really nice now let me go!"

Shawn tried to get John off him but John didn't budge. John just smirked at him and then all of a sudden he put his lips on Shawn, Shawn was so taken aback, what is he doing?

John then ran his hands up and down Shawn's sides, before placing them on Shawn's rear end.

John then started licking the water off Shawn's neck, Shawn let out a soft moan, that sent John over the edge. John licked and nipped at Shawn's neck making the older man moan.

John then stepped back and smiled at Shawn, then he stepped infront of Shawn again and kissed him on the lips, while squeezing his butt. After a while John stopped kissing Shawn and stepped backwards, smiled and left Shawn feeling confused.

_'i'm easily going to win this little competition, Jeff doesn't have the nerve to do that' _John thought as he quickly got changed out of his wet clothes and left.

A couple of minutes later, Jeff went into the locker room to have a shower, he took off all his clothes, put a towel round his waist and stepped into the shower room and screamed in shock.

"Shawn what are you doing still here and why are you in your wrestling outfit"

Shawn who was sitting on the floor confused, snapped out of his little world and looked at Jeff and put out both his hands, Jeff grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

"Thanks Jeff" Shawn said smiling

Jeff looked down and realised he was naked and felt himself blushing a bit

"what are you blushing at now?" Shawn asked

"nothing... i just realised i have nothing on except this towel"

Shawn laughed and pushed himself onto Jeff and fiddled with the towel around his waist.

"you do blush too easily" then he left the shower room laughing.

Jeff who looked confused, dropped the towel and started to have a shower, Shawn crept round the corner and looked in, he didn't mean to be a perv, he just wanted to catch Jeff off guard, so he ran into the shower room.

"BBBOOOOOO!!" Shawn yelled, Jeff jumped and saw Shawn.

Shawn stepped under the shower with him and looked at his chest

"hey you're hurt"

"no i'm not"

"turn around, let me see your back"

Jeff turned round, his back was black and blue

"you're hurt"

"i'm not"

"stay there i'll be back in a minute" Shawn rushed out and came back in with some muscle soother

"now stay still"

Shawn put some of the cream on his hands and rubbed them together, he then started rubbing Jeff's back

gently applying pressure onto the sore bits, Jeff felt like he was in heaven, Shawn teased Jeff's spine and then put his hands round his waist rubbing his hands in a circular motion, he then moved up over Jeff's chest. Jeff closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, biting his bottom lip, to stop him from making a noise, he didn't want to scare Shawn away. when Shawn was finished Jeff looked around and smiled, Shawn smiled back

"i'll be waiting inside the locker room, actually i might stay in here and watch you blush"

"very funny" Jeff grumbled as he quickly grabbed the towel beside him.

"i'll see you in a bit" Shawn smiled again, making Jeff feel wierd inside.

Jeff sighed as he started to dry himself, once he was dry he stepped into the locker room, got dressed and walked outside to see Shawn waiting for him.

"Ready to go home?"

"yeah sure"

"oh yeah i want to go out tonight, but everyone else is busy... so since i'm letting you live with me and i just gave you a massage, can you come out with me tonight please"

"alright, just as long as i don't have to carry you home"

"oh don't worry, you won't need to do that" Shawn winked as they both left the building to get ready for their night out.


	4. Chapter 4

"you ready to go Shawn?" Jeff called out to Shawn, who was in the bathroom.

"yeah i'm just coming"

A couple minutes later, Shawn came out, he was wearing his old 'DX' trousers, the green on them looked like they would glow in the dark, he was wearing a black vest top that had 'HBK' in the same neon, green.

Jeff was wearing Dark blue Jeans with a couple of Chains attached. He was wearing a red studded belt and a black vest top, he looked at Shawn and Shawn looked back at him a smiled.

"lets go then"

"where are we going?"

"aaahhh... you shall find out"

a couple minutes later they arrived at the club called 'Starz' They both went in, they then sat at a table near the back of the club, so no-one could see them.

"what do you want to drink?" Shawn asked as he got up again.

"i'll have a vodka please"

"okay, be back in a minute"

Jeff felt really uncomfortable, he had been out with his brother to places like this, but he was with Shawn, a man he thought he was in love with.

Shawn came back from the bar with a bottle of vodka and two glasses. he then poured Jeff and himself a glass and then he sat down and smiled at Jeff.

"get that down you, then we can dance"

Jeff nearly spat out the mouthful of drink he just drunk.

"dance?"

"Yeah dance"

"okay i need to get more drunk to dance"

"oohh come on, you'll be with me" Shawn took Jeff's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"look just copy me"

Shawn started shaking his hips and running his hands through his hair, Jeff laughed as he quickly went back to their table, got the bottle of vodka, took a huge gulp of it, handed the bottle to Shawn and done exactly what Shawn just done.

"Wow very sexual Jeff" Shawn laughed, as he went and sat back as the table with the bottle, Jeff followed and they both took in turns to half big gulps out of the bottle. After a while the bottle had gone and Jeff was feeling a bit tipsy.

"Come on Jeff lets dance!" Shawn said as he jumped up and down, he took Jeff's hand and lead him to the dancefloor, a slowish song was playing, Shawn laughed.

"we had to come up when a slow song comes on, oh well, do you want to slow dance with me Jeff?"

Jeff laughed and nodded.

"right whose going to be the girl, i think it should be you because you smell like one"

Shawn looked up at him, Jeff was only a little bit taller then him, he smiled and stepped forward, he put his arms round Jeff's neck, he then rested his head on Jeff's chest. Jeff put his hands round Shawn's little waist and pulled him closer to him.

Jeff felt like he was in heaven. when the song finishedShawn let go of him and burst out laughing.

Jeff felt himself blushing, Shawn stopped laughing and cupped Jeff's face in his hands and pulled his head, down so he could see him face to face, eye to eye.

"aaww poor Jeff, if you keep blushing like that, people will think you love me" Shawn let go off Jeff's face and smiled. then went back to the bar to get another bottle of vodka.

Jeff sat back down at their table, feeling more confused. he could still feel Shawn's hands on his face. Shawn came back smiling.

Shawn sat opposite Jeff, he had two bottles of vodka, six shots.

"Right lets play a game, i have six shots, three have vodka, whisky, while the other three is just orange juice and lemonade, lets see who gets the alcoholic ones and who doesn't"

Shawn who knew where the alcoholic ones were gave Jeff two of the alcoholic ones, and one to himself, he smiled as he drunk the orange juice and lemonade ones and then the vodka,whisky, then he watched Jeff drink his with a smile on his face.

"how do you feel Jeff?" Shawn asked innocently

"i feel like Shit, lets dance" Jeff slurred.

Shawn stood up and started dancing with Jeff, a couple of seconds past and they ended up doing a bit of dirty dancing, Shawn laughed as Jeff pulled his own top up, showing his chest to everyone.

Shawn then dragged Jeff to sit down, before he got himself into trouble, he smiled sweetly at Jeff and whispered in his ear.

"i think it's time for you to go to bed."

"can i sleep with you, because i think your gorgeous!"

Shawn looked taken aback.

"Jeff, your drunk, come on i'll help you"

Shawn helped Jeff get up and took him to the car, then carried him up to the bedroom and threw him on his bed.

"goodnight Jeff"

"Shawn" Jeff mumbled

"Yes Jeff" Shawn turned round and felt Jeff's lips cover his, Shawn fell back onto his bed and pushed Jeff off

"Jeff you don't know what you're doing, please go to bed"

Shawn tucked Jeff in and looked at the sleeping man, he then kissed him on his forehead, he quickly got back into his bed. _why did i do that for? the kids drunk and he wouldn't like me like that, he's drunk...just drunk_

and with that Shawn fell asleep.

The next morning Jeff woke up with a huge headache. he looked around the room and saw Shawn laughing, he got up and walked over to Shawn, Shawn stepped into Jeff, making them both bump into each other, then Shawn smiled at him, Jeff felt confused and wierd, he wanted to kiss Shawn, but he couldn't.

"Jeff tonight, we've been invited to a sleepover, it's going to be really funny, John, Dave, Mark and Glen's coming."

"isn't sleepover's for girls?"

"well you'll be alright then because you blush just like a girl"

"oh very funny"

"i know it was and don't worry about sleeping on your own,we have to share beds, John's sharing with Dave, Mark with Glen and you're sleeping with me" and with a wink Shawn left the room.

**THE SLEEPOVER!**

"Hey lets play a game of spin the bottle" John said, getting a bottle out.

"oh come on John, people would think you wanted to kiss us" Dave moaned

"maybe i do" John said raising one of his eyebrows making everyone laugh.

"right i think Jeff should go first"

"i don't"

"don't be a spoil sports Jeff"

"Jeff, do it for me" Shawn said as he pouted at jeff, making everyone look at him wierdly.

"sorry wasn't i meant to come into this argument?"

everyone laughed and Jeff sighed as he grabbed the bottle, it landed on Shawn

"okay what's the rules again?" Shawn said laughing.

John sighed, "well if the bottle lands on you the person who spun it kisses you for like ten seconds, that's it"

"oh okay, do we do it here, because i don't like people watching me kiss other people"

"fine you can do it in the corner"

"okay, come on Jeff"

Shawn got up and grabbed Jeff's hand, making Mark and Glen wolf whistle

"get over it!" Shawn shouted at them, he then led Jeff into the corner and pushed him against the wall.

"sorry i've never been in control" Shawn whispered, then he looked away, "okay i think we should just stop kissing whoever it is on our own accord, then if it lands on you again, you can lengthen it"

"fine Shawn, but hurry up!" John called back

Shawn pressed his body against Jeff's body

"Remember Shawn it's just a kiss, you're not doing any live porn thing" Dave shouted out, only to get the middle finger off Shawn

Shawn looked at Jeff, who was praying he wasn't blushing.

"you ready Jeff?" Shawn whispered, Jeff nodded

Shawn then pressed his lips against Jeff's, Jeff started feeling weak in the knees, Shawn then forced his tongue into Jeff's mouth, Jeff opened his mouth, hoping that he won't make any noises, after about 5 minutes, Shawn pulled away and looked at Jeff, smiled and put his mouth near Jeff's ear

"Your blushing again" Shawn then pulled away and laughed, he then grabbed Jeff's hand and led him back to the circle and sat down.

"okay, so it's my turn to spin the bottle" Shawn said, everyone nodded and Shawn spun it and it landed on himself, Shawn laughed and grabbed his own arms and hugged himself, he then started kissing his own arm.

"oh Shawn your so handsome" Shawn said as he kissed his arm, making everyone laugh.

"Shawn you can't make out with yourself" Glen giggled

Shawn sat up and pouted, "well i'll have to spin it again then"

this time it landed on John, John smiled, Shawn rolled his eyes as he felt himself being pulled up by John and being pushed into the corner.

he then felt John's lip pressed against his own, but when they were kissing, Shawn felt John's hand going into his trousers, into his boxers and clasping Shawn's member.

Shawn gasped, but John put his other hand over his mouth to stop him, it was dark so no-one could see them.

"i won't tell if you don't" John whispered, as he starting stroking Shawn's member, Shawn quickly grabbed John's hand out of his pants and pushed him away, giving him an evil look he rushed back to he circle, he then grabbed Jeff, he had tears rolling down his cheeks, Jeff looked concerned.

"Shawn what's the matter?"

"Jeff we're leaving, sorry Dave, Mark and Glen, it wasn't your fault, get your stuff Jeff"

Jeff quickly stood up, got his own stuff and Shawn's, Dave stood up.

"Jeff give me the bags, you carry Shawn out."

Jeff nodded as he picked up Shawn, Shawn wrapped his arms and legs around Jeff, putting his head on his neck crying his eyes out.

John stood in the corner looking down, he smiled to himself and licked his fingers and came back to the circle.

Dave put the bags into Shawn's car, while Jeff put Shawn into the car, he then got into the driver's seat and drove the back home.

When they got back to Shawn's house, Jeff quickly opened Shawn's door and walked him to the door, Jeff then rushed back and got the bags and locked the car, then rushed up and saw Shawn sitting on the sofa wiping his eyes, he looked at Jeff and smiled sadly.

"sorry about that, it's just John"

"What did he do to you?" Jeff asked as he hugged Shawn

"i don't want to talk about it" Shawn mumbled as he snuggled into Jeff's chest

_stupid Cena, how could he do this to Shawn?_ Jeff thought as he hugged Shawn, he then let go of Shawn and made him look at him he then took Shawn's hand and led him by the kitchen door, he then ran at the sofa, his foot got stuck on the top of the sofa, toppling the sofa over and making himself land on it, Shawn laughed, he then walked over to where Jeff was lying

"care to join me Shawn?"

Shawn laughed, "well i'm not doing the tripping over the sofa bit"

then Shawn got down and laid beside Jeff, putting his head on Jeff's shoulder and there they both stayed for several hours.

"What did you do Cena?" Mark growled

"i don't know what came over me, i just love Shawn" John said miserably

"oh god cena you didn't" Glen clapped his hands over his mouth, while John nodded

"well if you love him that much, you need to not push yourself on him like that, like what Jeff's doing" Mark said

"you could see that Jeff likes Shawn aswell" John said in amazement

"of course, everyone knows, you can see by the way he blushes everytime hes near him, you can also see by the way he looks at him, the only person that doesn't know is Shawn"

John then smiled, he knew Jeff was beginning to win the competition, they made, but he knew how to make Jeff lose and from that night he swore that he would ruin Jeff and Shawn's relationship. He laughed to himself as he fell asleep on Dave's shoulder


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Jeff woke up, finding himself and Shawn still lying behind the sofa, he looked down and saw Shawn's head on his chest, he started stroking his hair, Shawn mumbled as he snuggled into Jeff's chest. Jeff smiled, Shawn opened one of his eyes and poked Jeff in his stomach, making Jeff look at him, Shawn then quickly shut his eyes and started laughing, Jeff sat up, he then stood up bring Shawn with him, Shawn who still had his eyes closed still laughing when all of a sudden Jeff put him into a fireman's lift, Shawn screeched and screamed, Jeff started laughing as he carried him upstairs and chucked Shawn on his bed, Jeff was laughing his head off, Shawn was laughing so much he fell off his bed, causing Jeff to laugh even more.

Shawn then reappeared laughing as he stood up and walked over to Jeff and put a serious face on.

"you should of been laughing, i could of hurt myself"

Jeff looked at his face and stopped laughing and looked concerned

"you didn't hurt yourself did you?"

Shawn then looked at Jeff and started laughing again.

"your face, aaaww i'm sorry, that was mean, but it was funny, you do really care for me, you softie"

Jeff blushed again causing Shawn to laugh again, at that moment Jeff's phone rang, Jeff picked it up, it was Dave

"hi Jeff, hey do you want to meet up, just you and me?"

"um i don't know Dave"

"oh come on, you can other friends then Shawn and anyway Shawn needs to go to the WWE building, he's got a match"

Jeff looked at Shawn, Shawn looked just as confused as him.

"oh fine, i'll meet you in a bit, but i can't stay long" he then hung up on Dave and looked at Shawn and shrugged.

"i guess i better meet him, apparently you have a match today"

"do i?"

"yeah according to Dave, you need to be there in a couple of minutes"

"oh damn!"

Shawn rushed off and got dressed, then came back out, when he got to the door, waved at Jeff and blew him a kiss before running down the stairs laughing.

Jeff quickly got dressed and rushed out to meet up with Dave Batista.

Dave got off the phone and smiled at John

"he's meeting me in a bit, what's the next part of the plan?"

John smiled

"well Dave, i know Shawn wouldn't believe anyone that said that punk had feelings for him, so you're gonna take him to this room, which i've decorated, it's got a table and food all ready for you, you then are going to talk to him about Shawn and get him to say his feelings"

"and how does this help?"

"because i've put cameras in the room, one in each corner, they will record everything he says and also we will have video footage aswell"

"it won't get me in the shot will it?"

"no, i'll make it look like he's talking to his brother or someone"

"okay, good plan cena, then i guess you show it to Shawn, Shawn starts feeling uneasy around Jeff, then they break friends"

"and hopefully he will run to me, for comfort" John sniggered

"well good look Dave, i'll be watching it all from my room"

Dave laughed as he left to go and collect Jeff.

A couple minutes later, Dave arrived at Shawn's house and picked up Jeff

"where are we going Dave?"

"oh just to this place, i'm staying at, i think home-made food is much better then takeaways and cafe food"

"oh okay then"

When they arrived, John, who was in the room above them, watching there every move laughed and rubbed his hands together. _this is going to be great._

Dave took Jeff's coat and sat him down, in the seat that John said earlier to sit him in, Dave then got the food and put infront of them and smiled at Jeff

Jeff felt all of a sudden really uncomfortable.

"hey Jeff, i've got something to ask you, i've been hearing it around, do you love Shawn Michaels?"

Jeff looked shocked, looked down and blushed

"uuummm"

"i think you do Jeff, because you blush everytime your around him, you keep giving him looks, you loved it when you got to kiss him at the sleepover"

"yeah but..."

"Jeff just admit it, no-one will know, it will be our secret"

"okay, i trust you Dave, i do love him, he's everything i wish i was, he's good-looking, has a great personality, he's got everything, i wish i could tell him how i felt but i'm scared it would ruin our friendship and push him away"

"okay, i'm glad you told me Jeff, a problem shared is better then a problem not shared, now lets eat"

John laughed, he couldn't believe it was that easy to make the punk say his feelings.

he turned off the cameras and took out the disk, he then edited out Dave and put in a waitor, he also edited some of the things Dave said, he laughed as he finalized it and then rushed to find Shawn.

Shawn was at the WWE office, looking at the board. _that's wierd i don't have a match... hhmmm maybe Batista got me confused with someone else_

he shrugged as he turned around to see John smiling at him with a disk in his hand.

"what do you want John" Shawn snapped as John walked towards him.

"i just want you to watch this film, i'm sure you'd love it"

Shawn sighed, "John why would i want to watch a film with you?"

"oh don't worry, i won't be anywhere near you when you watch this" John smirked as he led Shawn into a room with a t.v and a chair, Shawn sat down as John put it in, smiled at Shawn stood at the end of the room and pressed play.

Shawn's face went from confused, to shocked as fast as you could say 'Shawn michaels"

as soon as the disk finished, John turned it off and looked at Shawn, Shawn looked back at his angry

"why did you show me this?"

"i wanted you to know the truth about your friend"

"i can't believe, do you want to wreck my life?"

"no i want you to be happy"

Shawn screamed at him and ran out of the room to find Jeff.

Jeff, who was already at Shawn's house waiting for him to come home, was sitting on the sofa crossed-legged when Shawn stormed in and saw Jeff.

"you have feelings for me?"

"WHAT!"


	6. Chapter 6

"you have feelings for me?" Shawn repeated as he stepped infront of Jeff, Jeff looked more confused then ever.

"look Shawn if this is one of your games to make me blush, its..."

"ITS NOT A DAMN GAME JEFF, DO YOU OR DON'T YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME?" Shawn yelled

Jeff who didn't like people shouting at him sat back down, trying to fight back the tears.

Shawn looked down at him and took a deep breath and calmed himself down

"i'm sorry for shouting at you Jeff, it's just John cornered me today, with a disk that had you and some guy on it and you saying you love me"

Jeff looked up at Shawn, tears running down his face, "i've only been with Batista"

then Jeff suddenly realised, the colour drained from his face.

"can you describe the room i was in Shawn?"

"yeah you were at one table, there was a purple sheet on the table, with a white rose in the middle, you had a can of coke and..."

"THAT BASTARD!" Jeff shouted as he stood up, taking Shawn by surprised.

"what?"

"i've been set up, by Dave and that bloody Cena, i can't believe this"

Jeff quickly dialed Dave's number and started walking towards the kitchen

"so you do have feelings for me" Shawn said as he followed Jeff

"i'll talk about it with you in a bit Shawn" Jeff whispered.

Dave picked up the phone still laughing.

"hello"

"hey, you bastard you think your so funny!"

"whoa Jeff i don't know what your on about"

"so you think taping me saying all that stuff about Shawn then showing to Shawn was funny, well you can tell Cena, it didn't work, i'm pretty sure Shawn will never like him because he's a sexually frustrated prick now goodbye!"

Jeff hung up, turned his phone off and threw it across the room.

he then returned to the living room, where Shawn was sat down on the sofa, he smiled and patted the seat next to him.

"Now tell me everything"

"but... it will ruin our friendship"

"I would rather hear it from your mouth, then someone like John"

"fine...i have feelings for you, since i first saw you when i was little, then i got to meet you and the feelings just grew, i'm sorry"

"you don't need to be sorry, but i would of you told me beforehand"

"sorry"

"you can stop saying sorry, so that's why you keep blushing near me?"

"yeah"

"oh, i just thought you got embarrassed easily"

Jeff laughed as he dropped his head onto Shawn's chest, Shawn started stroking his hair gently.

"what are we going to do with you, you big softie?"

Jeff laughed.

Shawn looked at him and smiled, "i still don't know why you have feelings for me, i'm old and ugly and fat!"

Jeff jumped up shocked Shawn would say that, Shawn laughed.

"Your not old, ugly or fat!"

"i know i'm not, i was trying to see how you would react"

"oh" Jeff then sat back down.

Dave turned to John, who was looking upset

"maybe Jeff isn't as thick as we thought he was"

"well i'll just have to try to seduce both of them"

"WHAT"

"don't worry Dave, i know what i'm doing, i just need to get back into their good books"

"how?"

"wait and see...wait and see"

"i honestly don't why you like me Jeff"

"because you're gorgeous, nice personality, the most amazing person i've met and you have a nice ass"

Jeff gasped after he said that and put his hand over his mouth

Shawn laughed, "your letting everything out today"

Jeff, still looked shocked, when Shawn gently took his hand from his mouth and pulled it away, he then squeezed it and then let go of it.

"come on we need to get some sleep, we've got a tag match tomorrow"

"how do you know?"

"i went to the WWE building today didn't i duh!"

"oh yeah, how was your match today?"

"didn't have one"

"okay... fine lets go to bed then"

"but your sleeping in your own bed tonight"

"why?"

"since you've said all this, just for tonight, until i feel a little bit more comfortable with you"

"oh okay"

The next day John was waiting for Shawn, as soon as Shawn walked into the locker room he followed him, shut and locked the door behind him.  
Shawn turned round.

"John"

"look i need to say sorry, i shouldn't of touched you like that at the sleepover, i shouldn't of showed you that tape, it's just because i love you Shawn"

"John we've been through this before"

"i know, i know and you didn't believe me, well believe this"

John cupped Shawn's face and kissed him passionately, forcing his tongue into Shawn's mouth, when Shawn eventually let him enter, he teased Shawn's tongue, making the older man moan. John then started nipping at Shawn's bottom lip before, licking his top lip, he then let go of Shawn, looked at him and smiled,

"see i do love you, if i didn't love you, i would of already raped you, now i better get ready for my match, see you later beautiful"

So he left, leaving Shawn confused.

as soon as Jeff's single match finished he went to find Shawn

"hey Shawn, Shawn" he walked into the locker room to see Shawn on the bench still, looking downwards, Jeff went and sat beside him, "Shawn are you alright?"

"yeah i'm fine...it's just, i know you wouldn't do anything to me without my permission, it's just John"

"what has he done now?"

"nothing, maybe i should just go out with him"

"NO!"

Shawn looked up to see tears rolling down Jeff's cheeks, Shawn felt really guilty, he forgotten Jeff liked him that much, but before Shawn could comfort him, Jeff ran out crying. Shawn sighed. - _why does this always have to happen to me? i need to really think this through, do i go with some that i get along with or someone that could maybe never give up on me_

Shawn sighed as he got all his stuff ready to go back to his house.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff was upset and vulnerable, when he bumped into John.

"hey Jeff, what's the matter?"

"i don't want to talk about it"

John hugged him, Jeff couldn't believe he was hugging the guy, who was like his love rival.

but all the same Jeff snuggled into the other man's arms. he didn't know why, he just felt comfortable in his arms.

after a while John moved them both into an empty room, Jeff let go.

"where are we?"

"in a room"

"okay"

John and Jeff's eyes met, John smiled, Jeff looked confused, he felt like a teenager again.

John then pulled Jeff closer to him and pressed his lips on Jeff's, Jeff put up more then a fight then Shawn, but he finally gave in and let John's tongue explore his mouth, John then slid his hands onto Jeff's rear, making Jeff bend backwards a bit. After a while John stepped back and smiled at Jeff.

"you know what, if i don't get Shawn, i'm coming after you"

and with that John left a very confused Jeff.

Shawn came out of the locker room at the same time as Jeff came out of the room, they both looked at each other and looked quickly away.

- _i can't believe i just kissed that prick Cena, when i love Shawn, _Jeff thought silently as he looked at his shoes

_- i can't believe he has feelings for me, but then again i do find him cute! _Shawn thought as he started making quick glances at Jeff.

Jeff was the first one to start walking towards Shawn, he gently lifted Shawn's head up so he faced him.

"we seriously need to sort this out Shawn"

"sort what out?"

"well we can't look at each other anymore, your not laughing anymore"

"i'm sorry maybe i don't want to laugh"

"well i'll meet you at your house"

Shawn nodded.

Half an hour later, Jeff arrived back at Shawn's house, to see Shawn with popcorn and chocolate.

"Shawn what are you doing?" jeff said as he closed the door behind him

"oh what you said earlier, we're going to have some fun" Shawn said as he threw a bit of popcorn at Jeff, Jeff tried to catch it in his mouth, but failed.

Jeff smiled and sat down beside Shawn.

"you haven't changed, you still keep all the popcorn to yourself"

"i'm saving you, you might get fat if you eat popcorn"

Jeff laughed and tickled Shawn, Shawn started laughing and screeching the place down.

Jeff then took the popcorn off Shawn and stuck his tongue out, Shawn laughed.

"if you stick your tongue out again...i'll bite it off" Shawn said mischievously

Jeff bent over and put the popcorn carefully on the floor, before facing Shawn,

"i don't think you will"

"you challenging me... go on then do it, if you've got the guts"

"fine"

Jeff stuck his tongue out and Shawn moved closer to him and put his tongue in his mouth, before playfully biting it, then he let go of Jeff's tongue and moved away smiling, Jeff was in hysterics.

"see i told you i would do it"

"fine, so i've now learnt Shawn michaels doesn't go back on his word...and likes biting other peoples tongues"

"hey" Shawn then launched himself onto Jeff so he was on top of him, giving him a provocative look, Jeff stopped laughing and looked at the man on top of him. "okay now you like launching yourself on people, Shawn it's not looking good"

Shawn laughed as he lowered his head, so his and Jeff's noses were barely touching, Jeff stopped laughing, Shawn smiled.

"your not laughing anymore, are you?"

"Shawn..."

"you may make fun of me, but remember i can always shut you up, one way or another"

Jeff gulped. Shawn stroked Jeff's cheek, sending shivers down Jeff's spine. Shawn then moved his head to Jeff's ear and whispered,

"now what would you say if i was going to kiss you right now?"

Jeff felt Shawn's hands grab hold of his wrists, pinning him to the sofa.

"i would say you wouldn't do it" Jeff whispered back

"so your challenging me?"

"i think i am"

Shawn pulled away from Jeff's ear and smiled at Jeff, "well you better aswell get ready to eat your words"

and with that Shawn went forward pressing his soft lips against Jeff's. Jeff opened his mouth, letting Shawn explore his mouth with his tongue, Shawn teased Jeff's tongue, which made Jeff let out a needful moan, Shawn deepened the kiss, making Jeff's head spin.

after a while Shawn pulled away, he looked down at Jeff and smiled.

"told you i would do it"

"okay you win"

"good"

Shawn got off Jeff and took the popcorn back, Jeff could still feel the kiss, he was in heaven.

"Jeff...Jeff...Jeff"

"huh?"

"are you there, you went into another world then"

"oh sorry"

Shawn turned and looked at Jeff.

"look i know i'm a good kisser and i'm amazing... but you can just look at me, i'm right here"

Jeff turned to face Shawn and laughed, Shawn was sticking his tongue out and was going cross-eyed.

"see i am amazing, i can make you laugh, sad, happy and in love"

Jeff stopped laughing and stared at Shawn.

"what shall we do?"

"well we should eat the popcorn and then we'll play a little game"

"what little game?"

"you'll see"

"can't we play it now and eat the popcorn later"

"no because the popcorn will get cold, silly!"

after a while, they finished the popcorn

"okay, Jeff ready for the game?"

"yeah, what is it and what are the rules?"

"well i don't have a name for it, but i've got a watch here and when the game starts i'll click the button, the aim of the game is to make your opponent moan."

"what?"

"well one of us goes first, the timer starts as soon as the person moans, they stop the clock, whoever goes the longest without moaning, gets to choose what we do next and the other person has to do it... or other wise they are a loser"

"okay, whose going to go first"

"well you can go first, now we better do this upstairs more room, so come on then"

they both went upstairs and into the bedroom.

"the plan is working Dave"

"what happened?"

"well i kissed Shawn and i kissed Jeff, they both are brilliant kissers"

"okay"

"and if i both get them in love with me, i can put them both against each other, whoever wins becomes my boyfriend"

"you have a really wierd mind cena"

"i will take that as a compliment"

"okay...whatever, good luck with that plan, i'm going to bed night"

"night Dave"

John put down the phone and smiled. _they're probulary fighting over me this second_

"okay jeff lie on the bed"

"which bed"

"any"

Jeff walked over to Shawn's bed and jumped on it, he then laid on the bed, Shawn went on top of him. Shawn looked at the clock.

"ready?"

Jeff nodded and Shawn pressed the button of the watch, dropped it and went straight for Jeff's lips, he nipped and sucked at Jeff's lower lip, Jeff closed his eyes, Shawn then moved to Jeff's neck and nipped, licked and sucked at the flesh. Jeff bit his lip, Shawn then started placing little kisses on Jeff's neck, Jeff knew from that moment, he tried to hide that he liked it, but his body had other thoughts.

Shawn smiled as he felt Jeff's arousal growing. he then took off Jeff's top and started kissing his chest.

_- if i keep biting my lip, i'm going to start bleeding_ Jeff thought.

he then felt Shawn's hand go down his trousers and grab his member, Jeff's teeth sunk deeper into his lip

Shawn started stroking him slowly as he kissed his chest

Shawn then started sucking on Jeff's nipples and that was it for Jeff, he couldn't stop the moan that came from his throat.

Shawn stopped, slowly he took his hand out of Jeff's trousers and pressed the button on the watch and smiled at Jeff.

"you lasted longer then i thought you would, wow you lasted 6 minutes, okay my turn"

Jeff quickly rolled over to the other side of the bed, so Shawn could lie down, he then rolled on top of Shawn and smiled, he then pressed the button on the watch, threw it on the other side of the bed. he started with Shawn's neck he started biting his neck softly, Shawn closed his eyes.

Jeff then quickly took off Shawn's top, he then started playing with Shawn's chest hair then started sucking on Shawn's nipple, while playing with the other one, Shawn thought he could last longer then Jeff, but if Jeff carried this on, he would lose, so he bit his lip.

Jeff then found his way to Shawn's lips, he covered them fully slipping his tongue into Shawn's mouth, as he was kissing him Jeff let his hands go into Shawn's trousers and grab his clothed member, this time Shawn moaned, Jeff stopped the clock and smiled. "only 4 minutes Shawn, am i that good?"

Shawn laughed.

"well a promise is a promise, what do we do?"

"well...."

John sat up, he couldn't believe it, it was midnight and he got woken up by his phone, he answered it, it was Batista.

"hey Dave, what's up?"

"nothing, i wanted you to answer this question"

"what is it?" John grumbled

"do you like Jeff the same way you like Shawn?"

"maybe why?"

"just wondering, because in your amazing plan, Jeff could be the easiest one to go for and then you could use Jeff to get at Shawn"

"thats a brilliant idea Dave, now tell me the rest in the morning... i need my beauty sleep"

"i don't know"

"think of something...anything"

"anything huh?"

"yeah anything"

"okay...well since i won, i get to have pleasure time" Jeff giggled

Shawn looked at him and laughed. "i won't make love with you yet Jeffy boy" Shawn said in a posh voice.

Jeff got on his back, while Shawn got on top of him.

Shawn smiled before he pressed his lips against Jeff's, Jeff opened his mouth to let Shawn's tongue in, he felt it touch everyone of his teeth, then tease his tongue, Jeff pulled him closer. Shawn pulled away and smiled, he stroked Jeff's cheek, he then started kissing Jeff's neck then starting sucking on it, while he stroked Jeff's arms, Jeff moaned, Shawn carried on, he licked and nipped, while Jeff hugged him closer.

Shawn then got his hand and ran then down Jeff's body into his trousers, into his boxers and started teasing Jeff's member.

Jeff moaned Shawn's name urging him to carry on.

Shawn then grabbed Jeff's member and squeezed it gently.

he then started moving his hand up and down slowly stroking it.

Jeff grabbed the sheets and started moaning Shawn's name.

Shawn then captured Jeff's lips for another kiss, Jeff clung to him.

Shawn then deepened the kiss as he stroked him faster.

he then moved his lips to Jeff's ear, stoked Jeffs cheek and whispered, "cum for me Jeff"

he tugged a little bit harder on Jeff's member, Jeff pulled his head back and cried out, his body shaking from his release. Shawn smiled.

"you better go and change your pants"

Jeff laughed, he got up and went to have a shower.

Shawn sat on his bed, he picked up a pillow and started playing with the corners - _what they hell came over me to do that to Jeff?, i don't think i have feelings for him._

Jeff got out of the shower and walked back into the bedroom, he smiled at Shawn and Shawn smiled back.

"night Shawn"

"which bed, are you sleeping in tonight?"

"i don't know, do you want me to sleep in your bed?"

Shawn nodded and flopped back on his bed, Jeff laughed as Shawn's legs went flying up into the air.

Jeff got into Shawn's bed, Shawn turned to face Jeff and hugged him round the waist, before falling asleep.

Jeff kissed his forehead as he too fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

John woke up with a start - _what a dream, that dream was wierd, i've never had a dream with Jeff in it before hhhmmm, might be a sign._

he shook his head and sat up - _i better phone Dave, he wanted to tell me something yesterday._

he reached for his phone and dialed Dave's number.

"Hello?"

"hey Dave, it's John"

"hey John, you want me to tell you my amazing plan now, huh?"

"yeah"

"okay come round in a bit then we can discuss it"

"alright then, see you in a bit then.... after i've had a shower and got dressed"

"it's ten in the morning John, what are you like?"

"you know me Dave"

"Yeah...Well see you in a bit then"

"okay Dave bye"

John ended the call, got himself off his bed, got a blue towel and headed straight for the bathroom.

Once he was in the shower, all his worries got washed away. - _this plan better be amazing, because i've got nothing, well i need to try harder to get them both, or one of them...knowing them, they probulary are already together...well if they are, they won't be together for long...i'm going to make sure of it._

and with that he laughed quietly as he washed his hair.

In Shawn's house, Jeff had just woken up, he wiped his eyes and looked down, he had to rub his eyes again, to see if he was seeing things, Shawn Michaels was asleep on his chest, he thought he dreamt all last night, did he actually do that with Shawn Michaels?

at that moment, Shawn stirred and looked up at Jeff, he quickly rolled off Jeff's chest and sat up slowly. - _if i stayed there, the kid might get the wrong idea...and that i love him aswell, but i think i do... no i don't._

Jeff got out of bed and went into the bathroom to have a shower, Shawn reached behind him, picked up his pillow and started playing with the corners.

- _isn't life confusing... i wish i was a pillow..._

a couple of minutes later, Jeff walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and saw Shawn playing with the pillow. _- de-ja vu, wasn't Shawn doing that last night?_

Shawn looked up and saw Jeff, with just a white towel wrapped around his waist, Shawn couldn't stop himself from looking Jeff up and down, Jeff walked past Shawn and stood by his bed, he then turned around to see Shawn looking at him, Shawn saw Jeff looking at him and looked away.

Jeff looked away aswell and smiled. - _i caught him looking at me._

Shawn shook his head, got up and walked to his closet, he opened the glass doors and picked out some white pants that had 'heartbreak kid' where his bottom would be, it also had some random red stars on the sides. he smiled as he went into the bathroom to get changed into them.

Jeff got dressed quickly, he put on some dark blue jeans, with chains on the side. he then put on a black top that had a 'J' on the front in bright green, he then rushed to the door, to go to the WWE building.

When Shawn came out of the bathroom, he saw that Jeff had already gone out, he walked over to his bed, laid himself on it and fell into an uneasy sleep.

John walked into Dave's apartment.

"hey it's tidy...for once"

"you can talk, i'm surprised if you can see your floor in your place"

"hey... anyway that doesn't matter... what's your plan?"

"well i said yesterday, that Jeff would be the easiest to go for"

"yeah why?"

"because he told me, after you turned off the cameras, that his feelings were all muddled up, he's confused."

"okay, so how does that make him easier to break down?"

"well he's confused, just make him more confused... he'll be easier to get... just go for it"

"yeah... well i better go to the WWE building, see you later"

"good luck"

"thanks"

John waved as he walked out of Dave's apartment.

Jeff sat on the locker room bench, bending over, so his head was in between his knees.

- _how can i still be confused, i love Shawn, but that kiss from John was different... nothing like i've ever experienced before._

He heard someone enter the locker room, he quickly pulled his head up... to see John standing there with a big smile on his face

_- Can he read my mind?_

John closed the door behind him and took a step forward.

Shawn woke up with a start. _- maybe i do love Jeff... and i will never ever find out for certain unless i kiss him again._

he quickly grabbed a shirt, pulled on his cowboy boots and rushed for the door.

Jeff quickly stood up, he turned around to walk away from John, but John put his arm around Jeff's waist and pulled him closer to him.

Jeff looked at John with shock. John tucked a strand of hair behind Jeff's ear, Jeff gulped.

John then pressed his lips against Jeff's, Jeff kissed him back willingly, putting one arm around John's neck.

John picked him up and pushed him against the lockers. he took off Jeff's top, then started kissing his neck.

Jeff put his other arm around John's neck.

John then started sucking on Jeff's nipples, making them hard and perky. Jeff moaned John's name.

John smiled as he captured Jeff's lips for another kiss.

"John.." Jeff wanted him to stop, but a part of him was curious and wanted more.

"don't worry Jeff... i know what i'm doing... i know how to show someone a good time"

he then put one of his hands down Jeff's trousers, into his boxers, clasping his member.

Jeff whimpered as John started stroking him slowly.

"John...please"

"no Jeff, we both know you like it too much to stop"

he then started stroking him faster, licking Jeff's neck at the same time.

"mmmm....John"

John then tugged a bit harder on Jeff's member, making Jeff cry out.

John took his hand out of Jeff's pants and licked his fingers.

"mmm... Jeff, you taste good"

Jeff tried to move, but John quickly put his arm around Jeff's waist again.

"you can try to escape me, but you can't Jeff."

he then kissed Jeff again

Someone opened the locker room door

Jeff pulled John away just in time to see Shawn standing by the door, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Shawn..."

Shawn shook his head and ran off.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeff pushed John off him, he rushed after Shawn, he ran all the way to Shawn's house and opened the door, panting and holding his chest, he felt like he was going to collapse, but he didn't care, he needed to talk to Shawn. he slammed the door behind him, his head spinning.

"Shawn...i need to....speak to you" Jeff managed to say.

"you might want to talk to me, but i don't want to talk to you!" Shawn shouted from upstairs,

Jeff ran up the stairs and launched himself at the bedroom door, forcing it to open, with him landing on the floor, Shawn looked around to see Jeff on the floor, wincing from all the pain.

"get out Jeff, i don't want to talk to you"

"we need....to talk Shawn" Jeff mumbled as he got up slowly and looked at Shawn, he was sweating like crazy, he felt like he was going to faint, but he needed to talk to Shawn.

"what do you think your playing at Jeff?"

"i'm not playing at anything"

"oh yeah... well you said you love me and i walk into you making out with, your so called 'love rival' John"

"i...i...i... don't know what the hell happened, i do love you, i just...just... hey why do you care, you don't love me back!"

"well guess what, i went to the WWE building to tell you, that i think that i have feelings for you"

"what?"

"yeah that's right, so you decided to play me did you, make me have feelings for you and then make out with John"

"no thats not it...i"

Jeff started holding his head, he felt more dizzy then ever.

"Jeff?...Jeff?...Jeff?"

Jeff felt himself falling backwards, his back hitting the floor before everything went black.

A couple of days later, Jeff woke up, his head was thumping, he tried to sit up, the pain was horrific.

"don't sit up!" a voice said to his right, Jeff lowered himself back down and turned his head to face his right and there was Shawn sitting there, his eyes all watery, he looked like he hadn't slept for days.

"where am i?"

"your in hospital, you passed out a couple of days earlier and i thought you had just knocked yourself out, but apparently when you decided to launch yourself at the bedroom door, you hurt all your back because of how you landed and also you passed out because you had worn yourself out, did you run all the way from the WWE building to my house?"

"yeah, i needed to speak to you"

"then why didn't you take the bus or something?"

"because it would take too long, i needed to see you...i wasn't thinking straight."

Shawn laughed quietly, "you muppet, i'm sorry i should of listened to you, i should of known Cena would try something like this, oh yeah he's been in to see you"

"what?"

"don't ask, i left to get a drink and i come back seeing him sitting in my seat, stroking your hand"

"what?"

"i know... i think he likes you aswell, good luck with that"

"thanks, i need to tell you the full story"

"okay"

"well it started that day, that you said you should go out with John and i cried, i bumped into him and he hugged me, then he pushed me into a room and kissed me, i don't know what came over me, i knew i loved you, but i was curious about John"

"okay..."

"then the day you saw us kissing, before that he sort of, done the same thing you done to me"

"WHAT!"

"i don't know why i let him, i was curious, i honestly regret it"

Jeff looked away from Shawn, disgusted with himself, a couple of minutes later Shawn broke the silence.

"so who was better?"

Jeff turned to face Shawn, who had a big smile on his face

"what?"

"who was better at it, me or Cena?"

"you"

Shawn smile grew bigger, "well i am amazing"

Jeff laughed, Shawn wasn't mad at him, at that moment, a doctor came in

"well Jeff, we have some options for you, the first one you stay in the hospital for about a month.... or you go home today, but someone will have to look after you 24/7"

Shawn looked at the doctor, "i'll look after him"

Jeff turned to Shawn shocked.

"what about wrestling, you won't be able to wrestle"

"oh well, it will only be for a month"

Jeff smiled and turned back to the doctor, "I'll go home today and Shawn will look after me"

the doctor smiled and helped Jeff into a wheelchair. Shawn then grabbed hold of the wheelchair and wheeled Jeff out of the hospital.

They arrived at Shawn's house a couple of minutes later, Shawn helped Jeff out of the car and into the house.

Shawn sat Jeff on the sofa, then sat beside him.

"Shawn?"

"yes, oh crazy one"

"You said you were going to tell me something, before you ran off"

"yeah"

"can you tell me now"

"fine... i think i'm starting to have feelings for you... but i'm not sure... and of course i have the same problem as you, curious about John"

"so why were you so mad at me?"

"because i thought you were just playing me for a fool"

"i would never do that"

"i know that now"

Jeff smiled, Shawn then quickly sat on Jeff's lap, Shawn then flicked his hair and kissed Jeff on the lips.

Jeff responded, Shawn ran his hands up and down Jeff's sides, while Jeff just wrapped his arms round Shawn's back. Shawn pulled away slowly and smiled, he then lowered his head onto Jeff's shoulder, Jeff hugged him closer.

They stayed like that for a while, Jeff then let go of Shawn and Shawn rolled off Jeff's lap.

"were you being serious about looking after me for a month?"

"yeah" Shawn cupped Jeff's face, "and i will take special care of you"

Jeff cupped Shawn's face, "i know you will Shawn"

Shawn smiled, he let go of Jeff's face and Jeff let go of his.

Then was a knock at the door.

"i wonder who that is?" Shawn said laughing

he opened the door and there was John standing in the rain.

Dave sat in his room, when the door went and there stood Mark.

"hey we need to talk to you about John"

"Yeah sure, come in"

"thanks"

Mark walked in and sat down on the sofa, while Dave closed the door and sat in his favourite armchair.

"so why do you want to talk about John"

"well, me and Glen think he's losing it, with chasing Shawn and now Jeff"

"i know what you mean, but he's got his mind set on getting one of them and he said he would do anything to get one of them"

"he's lost it, where is he now?"

"he said he was going to see if Jeff was okay"

"oh my god, what happened?"

"well Jeff ran all the way from the WWE building to Shawn's house, worn himself out and he's also hurt his back"

"poor kid"

"yeah, but things are going to get worse, with John involved"

"i know, should we try to stop him?"

"i don't think you can stop him"

" hhhmm, maybe your right, but i have a feeling that one of them are going to end up being hurt"

"i know, i know"

"john what do you want?"

"um hi Shawn, i came to see how Jeff is"

"that's very sweet of you, how did you know he was here?"

"i went to the hospital and they said he was with you"

"that's lovely, now goodbye!"

"no i want to see Jeff"

John pulled Shawn out the door, shutting the door and pushing Shawn against the wall, he then stepped forward, pushing himself against Shawn, their lips were nearly touching.

"is Shawn, the showstopper getting Jealous that your not getting all the attention."

"John...."

"aaaww, do i make you nervous?"

"John...i'm warning you"

"what are you going to do?"

John the pressed his lips on Shawn's, Shawn was so taken aback.

John forced his tongue in, exploring Shawn's mouth, Shawn tried to push him off, but he couldn't.

Jeff was sitting back inside, trying to get up - _i wish i could get up on my own now._

it took all his power to get himself up, his legs wobbled underneath him. _- great, when Shawn needs me, i can barely walk._

he made his way towards the door, opened it and saw John facing the wall. - _Shawn_

Jeff pulled John off Shawn, Shawn looked at Jeff in amazement.

"your not meant to be standing, walking without help Jeff"

"i don't care, i needed to help you get rid of this twat"

"Jeff, you'll hurt yourself"

"your worth it"

John looked at Shawn and Jeff and smiled, " this is brilliant, haha, i'm going to have alot of fun with this"

"go away John, me and Shawn don't want you here"

John smiled as he faced Jeff, he walked over to him until he was right infront of him.

"leave him alone John" Shawn cried out.

"make me Shawn"

Jeff gulped, he knew he was in no position to fight, or run.

John looked at him. -_ i'm going to regret this later, but i have to do this._

John got both of us hands and pushed Jeff, making his back hit the brick wall behind him.

"JEFF!"

Shawn rushed over to Jeff.

John smiled, blew a kiss to Shawn and left.

"Jeff? are you alright?" Shawn weeped

Jeff moaned and tried to move, Shawn bent over and kissed his cheek.

"hang on Jeff, i'll call for an ambulance, you'll be alright."

"thank you Shawn" mumbled Jeff

Shawn phoned the hospital, after he done that he looked back at Jeff.

"why did you do that Jeff, you knew you were hurt"

"i love you Shawn, i needed to help you"

"Jeff, you idiot!"

"gee...thanks"

Shawn laughed as he hugged Jeff, crying softly.

John got home, he opened the door and burst out crying.

"why am i so angry?"

he phoned Dave and told him to come round

a couple minutes later, Dave turned up, with chocolate.

"hey John, what's up?"

"i'm so angry, all the time"

"John...i..."

"i just hurt Jeff, really badly"

"what did you do?"

"well you know his back is injured, well i pushed him and his back hit a brick wall"

"John, you've went over the edge now, me, Mark and Glen, we're worried about you."

"why?"

"your losing it John, you used to be such a happy person, now your filled with anger and jealousy, because your in love with Jeff and Shawn, you want one of them and they don't know that because you keep acting like a sex-driven maniac!"

"i....i..."

"John it's true, this needs to stop, seriously, why don't you try to make it up to them, but not yet, maybe in a couple of months or something"

"no, i've found something that would break them up, for good"

"John"

"Dave, you know that Shawn has had only one love in his life"

"yeah everyone knows that, it was Hunter"

"Yeah, well Jeff has also had another love"

"What?"

"yeah, before Shawn, he was in love with... Randy Orton"


	10. Chapter 10

"WHAT!"

"i know, i mean who would fall in love with him?"

"how did you find this out?"

"well when i was at the WWE building today, after Jeff left to chase Shawn, Randy walked in and asked how it was going with Shawn and i said, not good because Jeff Hardy likes him aswell and Randy said oh i went out with him, i was his first love."

"does Jeff know he's returned?"

"not yet but he will tomorrow and it will ruin Shawn's and Jeff's relationship!"

Jeff woke up the next day in a hospital bed

"again i wake up in a strange hospital bed"

Shawn laughed, making Jeff turn his head, "don't laugh, it's not funny"

"sorry Jeff"

"good"

Shawn grabbed Jeff's hand and stroked it gently.

"you are crazy"

"thats why you love me, how long am i staying in here?"

"well i don't know, because when you were out cold, they operated on your back"

"oh great!"

"hang on, i'll go and ask the doctor"

Shawn let go of Jeff's hand and walked out to find the doctor

Jeff closed his eyes, he couldn't believe Shawn cared for him, _maybe this is the right time to ask him out_

He heard someone come in.

"hey Shawn, what did he say?"

no reply, all he heard was the chair scraping on the floor, closer to his bed

"Shawn?"

he opened his eyes and saw John

"what are you doing here?"

"i've come to see if your alright"

"you're the reason i'm in this mess"

"i'm sorry"

"yeah...well....go away!"

"No Jeff listen to me"

"i don't want to listen to you"

"please Jeff"

Jeff thought about it, faced him "fine" he mumbled

"well you know we both started off as love rivals and i guess you win that one, then we made out, now we're fighting, well i've dug some dirt on you"

"what?"

at that moment Shawn walked in

"hey Jeff the doctor said..."

he looked up and saw John

"GET OUT!" Shawn yelled

"i'm going"

John put his mouth to Jeff's ear and whispered something in his ear, he quickly stood up and smiled, as he rushed out of the room, leaving a very confused, scared Jeff.  
Shawn sat down and looked at Jeff

"Jeff what's the matter?"

"oh nothing, what did the doctor say?"

"he said you can come home today!"

"that's great Shawn"

"well lets get your stuff together, we might celebrate tonight"

"not with popcorn!"

"oh but we have to have popcorn"

"we...more like you"

"i don't care what you say, we're having popcorn"

Shawn laughed as he helped Jeff out of the hospital bed and out of the hospital.

Half an hour later they arrived back at Shawn's house.

"we are here!"

they both walked in.

"i'm going to have a shower"

"okay Jeff, see you in a bit"

A couple minutes later, Shawn had made the popcorn, when Jeff came down, he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

Shawn had seen him in a towel before, but that didn't stop him from bushing and staring.

"Shawn is the popcorn ready?"

"i...yeah"

Jeff laughed and took the popcorn off Shawn, Jeff then sat down on the sofa, Shawn was amazed.

"aren't you going to put some clothes on?"

"why, do you want me to put clothes on?"

"no...i mean i don't care"

Shawn sat down, as soon as Shawn sat down, Jeff stood up.

"now i'm going to do a strip tease"

"what?"

"just watch"

he undid the knot, holding it around his waist, he then dropped it.

Shawn had covered his eyes, then decided to have a peek, Jeff was in stiches, he had put boxers underneath the towel.

"hey that wasn't nice!"

"i'm sorry Shawn, it just seemed funny"

"yeah...well"

"you should of seen your face!"

"whatever!"

Jeff sat back down, he was still laughing, Shawn pushed him off the sofa, then got on top of him, their faces nearly touching.

"Shawn that's not fair, that's cheating" Jeff moaned

Shawn smiled as he lowered his head a little bit, letting his nose touch Jeff's

"look, i love you, but you're evil"

Shawn lowered his head some more, letting his lips brush against Jeff's

Jeff fell silent for a bit.

"see i told you, you can never win"

"i see that"

Shawn kissed Jeff on his lips, Jeff responded instantly, kissing Shawn back and letting Shawn explore his mouth with his tongue. Jeff let out a moan. Shawn pulled away and smiled.

"we better go to bed, it's getting late and there's a surprise tomorrow"

Jeff's felt the colour drain from his face

"what's the matter Jeff?"

"nothing you're right lets go to bed, it's going to be an interesting day tomorrow"

So they both went upstairs, one not knowing what would happen tomorrow, while the other one knew... and he didn't like it.


	11. Chapter 11

Jeff was the first one to wake up, he didn't think he would of got to sleep after what John had told him, but with Shawn snuggled up in his arms, that was very hard not to fall asleep.

He looked at the clock, _half past nine, i thought it would be earlier then that!_

Shawn opened one of his eyes, to see if Jeff was awake, when he saw he was he starting tickling Jeff's sides, making Jeff laugh.

"Shawn...Shawn...stop it you bully"

he rolled out of the bed still laughing, Shawn decided to put his head on the pillow and wave his legs in the air.

"ooohhh Jeff" Shawn said laughing

Jeff looked at him and smiled, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"you look very gorgeous with your legs in the air Shawn"

Shawn pouted, making Jeff burst out laughing

"come and Join me Jeff"

"oh no all mighty Shawn, i'm not as good at that as you" Jeff managed between laughing fits.

Shawn smiled he knew Jeff was standing close enough to the bed to do this, he quickly put his legs round Jeff's neck, pulling him onto the bed. making him land on top of him.

"that's called cheating Shawn"

Shawn laughed, he laughed even more when Jeff tried to get up.

"ooohh nnnoooo your not escaping me Jeff"

Shawn smiled.

"fine Shawn, i'm pretty comfortable here"

"really?"

"yeah sure, but i need a shower Shawn, before we go to work"

Shawn completly forgot about work, "oh yeah"

he let go of Jeff, smiled as he quickly dashed for the bathroom

"you are evil" Jeff shouted at Shawn, he then sat on his bed, getting his clothes out ready for today.

Shawn came out fully dressed, he started drying his hair.

"you can go in the shower now"

"good...Shawn, you take longer then a girl to get ready" Jeff laughed at the face Shawn pulled after he said that, he quickly got into the bathroom, locked the door and treated himself to a nice, warm shower.

A couple of minutes later, Jeff came out in just a towel, Shawn looked up from his bed, he was packing his bag, when he saw Jeff in just a towel, dripping wet.

"why, Jeff do you need to come out in just a towel?" Shawn moaned at Jeff

Jeff smiled, "well you like going on top of me, now i can tease you aswell"

Shawn closed his mouth, he knew Jeff was right, seeing him in just a little towel made Shawn want Jeff more.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah Shawn"

"lets make a bet"

"okay"

"if i win my match against whoever it is...i get to fuck you so hard, your brains fall out"

Jeff laughed, "and what happens if you don't win?"

"well then, i won't be able to will i?" Shawn smiled as he stood up, he started playing with the knot holding Jeff's towel up, Jeff quickly saw what he was doing and grabbed hold of a side of the towel, Shawn smiled as he placed his hand on top of Jeff's he then started lowing himself, so he was crouching right next to Jeff's member, Shawn smiled as he playfully started putting his hand up one side of the towel.

"Shawn...don't"

Shawn shook his head, reaching up and grabbing Jeff's member, Jeff gasped at the sensation, while Shawn started pumping Jeff's erection.

Jeff closed his eyes and bit on his lip. - _i don't know why i'm worrying about today, i mean i don't...feel that way anymore, i'm with Shawn... which reminds me..._

"Shawn?"

Shawn looked up and smiled, "Yes Jeff?"

"umm.. well are we together, or are we just umm having fun"

Shawn let go of Jeff's member and stood up, so he was facing Jeff

"hhmm" Shawn put his arms round Jeff's waist, "do you want to be together?"

"umm hang on let me think about that....YES!"

"good then we are together"

"well i better get dressed, see you in a bit"

and with that Jeff picked up his clothes and went into the bathroom, to get changed.

"So how was your trip?" John smiled at the new person coming into the locker room

"i've had better man, it's good to be back"

"it's good to have you back"

"yeah being out with a broken collarbone sucks"

John laughed, "i can see you haven't changed"

"nope, i can't wait to see everyone again"

"yeah, oh by the way... one of your friends from smackdown have moved to raw"

"oh really...who?"

"Jeff Hardy"

the mystery person walked into the light and there stood a smiling Randy Orton

"excellent...this makes this day even better"

Jeff and Shawn made their way to the WWE building holding hands, Shawn started skipping making Jeff let go of his hand

"i don't know you"

Shawn giggled, "oh i'm sorry am i that bad?"

Jeff laughed, Shawn made his world go round... but still, maybe John was lying.

"hey Shawn, i'm going straight to the locker room, you coming?"

"naw, need to speak to Vince, see you in a bit"

Shawn quickly kissed Jeff on the lips before walking off, leaving Jeff to go into the locker room on his own.

Jeff opened the door to the locker room, as soon as he opened the door, his happy mood dropped, as he saw his ex, Randy Orton standing right infront of him with a big grin on his face.

Jeff tried to walk out, but someone had shut the door, he looked around to see John standing by the door.

"i don't think so punk"

John quickly squeezed Jeff bottom, making him walk forward.

"what are you doing here Randy?" Jeff asked nervously, Randy was his first ever love, he loved him with all his heart, but Randy broke his collarbone and from that point they became just friends, Jeff spent years trying not to think of Randy, then he met Shawn and liked him.

"i'm back for good Jeff...we can be back together" Randy cupped Jeff's face, looking straight into his eyes.

"i'm...sorry Randy, but that would be....very hard to do" Jeff managed, he had dreamt about this moment, now it was coming true, at the wrong moment.

"why babe?"

"because...i'm going out with Shawn"

"oh don't worry about him, you know you love me"

"Randy...please...leave...me...alone"

Jeff tried to push him off but he just felt his arms go limp on him, he cursed under his breath, making Randy smile.

"now now Jeff, don't curse under your breath"

"you can't tell me what to do"

"oh yeah?"

"yeah"

Randy brushed Jeff's hair behind his ear, before putting his mouth near Jeff's ear

"you never used to say that when we were in bed"

Jeff blushed, realising that John was still in the room, smirking.

"go away...both of you" Jeff yelled, making John move closer to him, he was stuck in between Randy and John.

he gulped, he felt John start caressing his back.

Randy smiled

"now why would we do that Jeff?" John whispered in Jeff's ear, making Jeff's eyes fill up with tears, he couldn't believe how far John would go to get either him or Shawn.

Meanwhile, Shawn walked into Vince's office.

"hey Vince"

"Shawn sit down"

"okay" Shawn sat down smiling but the look Vince gave him, made his smile drop.

"what's the matter Vince?"

"i'm so sorry Shawn"

"what...what's going on?"

"your suspended!"

"what...why?"

"in your drugs test, we found traces of steroids"

"but i don't take steroids"

"i'm sorry Shawn"

Shawn fell back in the chair - _i don't take steroids, someone must of drugged my water....CENA!_

"you have to leave now Shawn"

"can i just say goodbye to..."

"no i'm sorry Shawn, security will lead you out"

"fine!"

Shawn stood up letting security walk him out.

Back in the locker room, Jeff was hoping Shawn came in and saved him, he was just about to give up all hope on Shawn, when he heard Shawn's voice.. "Shawn?"

"i don't take steroids, i can't believe no-one believes me"

Jeff heard Shawn walk past the locker room door - _sounds like he's being escorted out of the building but why?_

he looked round to see John closer to him, he could feel his breath on his neck, John was smirking.

_he didn't!_


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff turned back around to face Randy, who was also smiling - _oh fuck, i'm stuck in a locker room, with the 2 people i don't want to be in the same room with._

"Jeffy, you never used to be this upset, last time you saw me"

"go away Randy, i'm with Shawn and you John you've sunk to new lows"

"oh is that the druggie Shawn we're on about Jeff? i think you would be better with Randy here"

"get lost both of you"

Randy quickly shut up him by putting his mouth over Jeff's. John decided he should join in, so he started kissing Jeff's neck softly.

Jeff moaned loudly, he had never experienced anything like this before, but it would of been better if it wasn't these two doing it and just Shawn. - _keep thinking about Shawn._

he felt Randy's hands going down his body, he decided this was a good time to move, so he stepped sideways making John and Randy bang into each other.

they both looked at Jeff, smirking still, Jeff legged it to the door, unlocked it and ran out of it, followed by Randy and John.

"you can run or hide Jeff, but me and Randy will get you on one of our dicks eventually"

Jeff felt tears rolling down his face, he needed to keep running.

he ran out into the car park to see Shawn still there by his car.

"hey Jeff, why aren't you..."

"just get in the car and drive as fast as you can" Jeff managed as he jumped into the passenger seat, Shawn looked where Jeff had just ran from and saw John and Randy running at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

he quickly jumped into the driver seat and drove off.

"damn it John, we'll get him tomorrow"

"good idea Randy"

"would you like to tell me, what the hell was that about?"

"Well, Randy is one of my ex boyfriends"

"WHAT!"

"yeah, i know, we broke up when he broke his collarbone and i thought i loved him, but i didn't obviously, i thought i just liked you, but that wasn't true either"

"your life confuses me"

"that's nice to know, anyway why were you not allowed in the building?"

"oh i'm suspended, apparently i take steroids"

"WHAT but you don't"

"i know i think John put some in my drink a couple of days ago"

"that bastard"

they both got to Shawn's house, got out and ran into the house, bolted the door and windows and went upstairs.

when they got into the bedroom, Shawn closed the door and whacked his head against it

"damn it!"

"what?"

"i didn't have my match today"

"and?"

"that means i can't fuck you tonight"

Jeff laughed, "i know lets play a game"

"oooo what game"

"well i don't have a name for it, but it's called....laugh at Shawn"

Shawn pouted, "hey that's not fun"

Jeff burst out laughing, "it is"

Shawn smiled as he walked over to Jeff pushed him on the bed and then sat on him

"i have a better game"

"What, launch yourself on poor Jeff?"

"no, its to see who gives up first, which basically means you can't do anything sexual like kiss them for example, you just have to make them want to get into your pants, you get me?"

"yeah okay, whose going first?"

"well since im on top of you, your going first"

"okay"

Shawn got the clock, "time starts now" he pressed the button of the clock

he moved his face towards Jeff's, making there noses touch, then a bit closer making their lips just touch.

"i give up i give up" Jeff yelled

"i knew that would work, i win"

"what?"

"look at the time"

it said 10 seconds

"fine you win, so i guess i'm yours for tonight then"

"aaww, we all know you love it"

"yeah...okay, now tell me what to do oh mighty one"

Shawn pressed his lips against Jeff's, Jeff kissed him back willingly and put his arms round Shawn's neck. Shawn then moved down, then started sucking on Jeff's neck, Jeff moaned softly.

Shawn quickly took off Jeff's top and then took off his own.

he then started sucking on Jeff's nipples, making them all hard and perky.

he started putting little kisses on Jeff's stomach, after a while he started to move down.

"Shawn..."

Shawn quickly took off Jeff's trousers and then his boxers, exposing Jeff's very erect member.

he quickly covered Jeff with his mouth.

Jeff put his hands in Shawn's hair, gripping on tightly

Shawn picked up the speed he moved his mouth up and down

he then started humming Jeff's theme song, Jeff smiled as he felt it, it tickled and felt so good he had to let go, so he girpped Shawn's hair more and cried out as he released into Shawn's mouth.

Shawn got up, smiled and licked his lips.

"it isn't over yet Jeff"

he flipped Jeff over and then took off his own trousers, he then brought Jeff closer to him so he was on all fours.

he quickly sucked on one of his fingers, then slowly put it inside Jeff.

Jeff bit his lip as he felt another finger enter him.

"Shawn...." Jeff whimpered.

Shawn started moving his fingers around, stretching him out. After a while Shawn thought he was ready so he quickly got some oil and oiled himself up.

he then started prodding Jeff's entrance with his member before entering him slowly.

Jeff could feel tears of pain in his eyes.

Shawn leant over when he was fully inside and whispered comforting words into Jeff's ear, turning the pain into pleasure.

Shawn then started to pick up a slow pace, Jeff quickly grabbed a pillow and hugged it. Shawn grabbed one of Jeff's shoulders with one hand and with the other he grabbed Jeff's erection, with every thrust he stroked him.

he then picked up the pace.

"Shawn...faster" Jeff whimpered, Shawn was happy to oblige

so he went faster, then at the final thrust he cried Jeff's name and Jeff cried his name when they both released.

Shawn got out of Jeff and flopped on the bed.

they were both panting and sweating.

"that...was...amazing" Jeff managed

Shawn smiled sweetly, "well i do try Jeff"

Jeff laughed softly as he got up and put his head on Shawn's chest, Shawn played with his hair, while he felt Jeff play with his chest hairs.

"night Jeff"

"night Shawn"

"Randy, you were amazing today"

"thanks John"

"We will get him tomorrow, because he has to go to work and with Shawn out of the way, you can work your magic and me of course"

"yeah we could have some sort of threesome"

"yeah sounds like fun...it will confuse him more"

"hey where's Hunter?"

"he's still out, but he should be coming back as soon as his leg's better"

"oh okay, and when will that be?"

"i don't know...i honestly don't know, but it's good he's not here"

"why?"

"because he will ruin my plan"

"oh okay, right i'm going to sleep night John"

"night Randy"

They both put the phone down and fell asleep, one dreaming about Jeff and the other dreaming about Jeff and Shawn.


	13. Chapter 13

Jeff woke up first, he looked down at the man lying on his chest and sighed, he silently moved to go and have a shower.

He had a quick shower then he walked back into the room, in just a towel, He looked over at the bed, to see Shawn staring at him.

"what?"

"your doing it again Jeff"

Jeff looked down and laughed, he forgot him in just a towel teased Shawn.

"I swear you are doing it on purpose now" Shawn laughed

"i didn't think you would care that much, because we're together now" Jeff pouted

"that's a rubbish excuse" Shawn stood up so he was infront of Jeff, he started fiddling with the knot on the towel, which was holding it up

"shall we finish what we started yesterday?"

"i can't Shawn...i've got work"

"oh" Shawn couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice, "you better be going soon, see you tonight"

Jeff smiled, he gave Shawn a peck on the lips and went to get dressed ready for work

"Hey John"

"Hey Randy, what's up?"

"we've got him now"

"what?"

"well...he doesn't have Shawn to save him now"

"i know that"

"well anyway i'll see you in the locker room in a bit...i'll be in the shower room"

"okay... ill be in a locker"

Randy laughed.

"okay see you then"

"okay bye bye"

Jeff walked into the WWE building, then into the locker room, before he entered it fully, he checked to see if there was anyone inside...there was no-one there and no-one bags, he slipped in and shut the door, he then locked the door and smiled. He took off _They won't be able to get to me before my match and after my match i can always leave straight afterwards...to avoid them._

He dropped his bag on the floor, which was the signal to Randy, who stepped out of the shower room

"hey Jeff"

"Oh Shit" Jeff mumbled under his breath, he moved to the door, John came out of the end locker and stood between him and the door, he kicked the key underneath the bench.

"i don't think so Jeff" John smirked behind him, this is gonna be good.

Jeff looked at both of them in shock, he had just realised that he had walked into a trick, a set up and he's just locked himself in the locker room with his ex and John!

"Guys...please" Jeff said backing off from Randy, he bumped into John and like a fool he turned around.

John pressed his lips against Jeff's with force and passion. Jeff moaned as he let John's tongue in his mouth, _This is sooo wrong... i'm with Shawn, but i'm powerless!_

He felt Randy behind him touching up his ass, as John deepened the kiss, Randy started sucking on Jeff's neck.

Jeff tried to push John away, but all of his strength had somehow vanished. Randy then moved his hands down to Jeff's ass and rubbed it as he continued to nip and suck at his neck.

John decided to stop kissing Jeff, so he pulled away and moved down to his chest, he sucked onto Jeff's nipples making his moan louder, Randy and John both smiled at that sound. John kept sucking on Jeff's nipples until they were hard and perky. Jeff knew that this was really wrong, he was in a relationship but one it felt so good and two he didn't have the strength to push both of them off.

John started moving down again, leaving a wet trail of his saliva on the way down, he got to Jeff's trousers, he looked up at Randy and smiled, him and Randy then jerked Jeff's trousers down, along with his boxers. Randy then stuck his finger up Jeff's ass, while John started sucking Jeff off...the pleasure was so good, Jeff whimpered, Randy put another finger in, while John picked up the speed. Jeff released into John's mouth, John smirked and stood up, Randy bent Jeff over roughly, he held his hands behind his back as he pushed himself into him. Jeff moaned loudly, John decided to shut him up by kissing him, he stuck his tongue down Jeff's throat as Randy slammed himself into Jeff.

When Randy was about to release, he nodded at John to stop kissing Jeff, he then pulled Jeff's head up and kissed him roughly on the lips, he then whispered in Jeff's ear, "you know you wouldn't of got out of this Jeffy and we both know that you didn't want to get out of it"

With that he slammed into Jeff the last time, harder then the others, releasing in Jeff's hole. He then pushed Jeff onto the floor, he got on top of him and whispered,

"and you think this is it? we're going to make your life a misery Jeffy"

he then got up, zipped his trousers back up and left the locker room with John in pursuit, leaving a sobbing, hurting Jeff.

Shawn had gone out that day, to go shopping he decided to buy some food for him and his new boyfriend Jeff. He was skipping along the road, when he got back to his house, the door was locked, he thought Jeff would be home by now, he went upstairs and saw a note on the bed, he opened it, with a smile, he read it and his smile dropped, when he had finished reading it he dropped it on the floor and started sobbing in the corner

the note said: -

_**Dear Shawn, **_

_**i'm sorry that our relationship hasn't lasted long... but it's for the best**_

_**no the reason isn't that i have stopped loving you...because i never will!**_

_**I'm leaving the WWE...i don't know if i will be back, i'm doing this for you**_

_**i don't want you to get hurt...i'm so sorry **_

_**I love you forever, no-one can take your place in my heart**_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**Jeff **_

_**XXXXX**_

Shawn looked around the room, he saw that it looked more bare, he looked on Jeff's old bed, the spare bed...it had a scrapbook on it. He opened it and smiled,

there was on one side a photo and on the other was the drawing Jeff done of it.

The first one was of Shawn, the second one was of Jeff, the third was of him and Jeff getting ready for the sleepover, the fourth one was of Shawn eating popcorn, the fifth one was of Shawn and Jeff kissing, the last one was a college type picture, Shawn had to unfold it to see all of it... he looked at it, there was so many pictures of him and Jeff on it. He carefully folded it back up, closed the book and hugged it, he felt a tear go down his cheek

"goodbye Jeff...i'll miss you...forever....forever"


	14. Chapter 14

"Vince...what can we do about survival series?" Shawn said the next day as he went into Vince's office

"why...what's wrong?"

"Jeff's left...i don't know where he's gone, apparently it was so i didn't get hurt"

"well there's still a couple of months until survival series...he might come back"

"what happens if he doesn't?"

"well John came in just a minute ago and has been complaining about Jeff aswell, so Randy Orton is the replacement if Jeff Hardy doesn't show up that day"

"great" Shawn muttered

"what was that?"

"nothing...thanks Vince"

"that's alright Shawn...see you later"

Shawn got up and walked out of Vince's office, with mixed emotions, anger, confusion, sadness, depression.

He walked into the locker room and saw John sitting there talking on the phone, when John saw Shawn he put the phone down and smiled

"isn't this great? our partner has left without a word" John sniggered

"he didn't just leave for no reason"

"you seem to pick guys that leave you when it gets rough"

"he didn't leave because of me...and i will find out why he left John"

"you do that Shawn...until then...i'll see ya"

John stood up, gave Shawn a little kiss on his cheek and walked out.

"i'm gonna find out what happened to Jeff, no matter what" Shawn said wiping the kiss off his cheek

he went home, when he got there, he felt lonely, he sighed

"this place feels empty without Jeff here"

he sighed again as he went upstairs and sat on his bed, he stroked the side of the bed that Jeff usually slept on, trying to hold back the tears.

"why would he leave?"

he thought then he had a flashback.

**FLASHBACK!**

_"Jeff come on you can tell me anything" Shawn said hugging Jeff_

_"alright its about Randy" Jeff mumbled_

_"what about him?"_

_"well me and him were an item, we were lovers"_

_"yeah"_

_"well...remember i told people that we broke up because he broke his collarbone?"_

_"yeah"_

_"well...that wasn't the reason"_

_"what was?"_

_"well, one i started having feelings for you and two our relationship turned...abusive"_

_"what!...oh that's why you came in with bruises and feeling like crap most of the time"_

_"yeah and i kept saying i fell down the stairs"_

_"oh yeah i remember"_

_"anyway i broke up with him and he said he would make my life a misery, but then he broke his collarbone so i didn't worry that much"_

_"so you think that he's comeback to do that?"_

_"yeah i think so...and Cena knows it aswell"_

_"poor thing"_

_Shawn kept hugging Jeff as they both fell asleep._

**END FLASHBACK**

"that's it!" Shawn said jumping up and down, "it's something to do with Randy and John, but what?"

Shawn turned on the t.v

_"you had a threesome?" random woman said on t.v_

"ok..ay she's random" Shawn muttered as he changed the channel

_"how could you do that to him" random woman 2 said on t.v_

_"they raped me, i didn't ask for them to do it" random woman 3 replied on t.v_

"okay...this is getting creepy" Shawn muttered again as he changed to another channel

_"Jeff, i know you think that your protecting him...but your making it worse"_

"is it just me, or is the t.v trying to tell me something?"

_"Shawn open your eyes! look out the window!"_

"okay that is wierd, it's got my name in it"

_"Shawn look out the window now!"_

"well better listen to the crazy voice inside my t.v" Shawn sighed as he got off his bed, to look out the window

"what am i meant to be looking at exactly?" Shawn said

_"look at the wall opposite you...it says something on it" _

Shawn looked at the wall opposite him and there was something wrote on it, "oh god now that is sketchy"

he looked at it, "it says...Jeff rape threesome Randy John hell locker room...well that doesn't make sense"

_"use your brain, they are only the main words...to help you work it out"_

"okay, the crazy woman is scaring me now...maybe she's right"

"nope still can't work it out"

Shawn sat on his bed and sighed, the words were in his head

Shawn looked around him, there was note on his wardrobe door, "how did that get there?"

"Jeff threesome got raped by hell in Randy John locker room living the...that's more confusing then the wall"

Shawn complained, "hang on if i maybe rearrange the words"

"Jeff got raped by Randy and John in the locker room, threesome living hell...that makes more sense"

Shawn looked up and gasped, "Jeff got raped by Randy Orton and John Cena in the locker room, which is like a threesome and then they said they would make his life a living hell" Shawn shouted

_"well done Shawn...now why would he leave?"_

"he left because he went through hell when he was going out with Randy now he has Randy and John on his back...but he said he left to protect me"

**FLASHBACK**

_"Shawn...i'm worried"_

_"why Jeff?"_

_"because of this Randy and John situation...i'm scared they will hurt you"_

_"oh you worry too much"_

_"no seriously...they might hurt you, i mean remember when John nearly broke my back because he wanted you...and Randy just wants to get me back for dumping him, so he'll come after you aswell"_

_"oh come on Jeff"_

_"i wouldn't want you hurt Shawn"_

_"i know Jeff..i know"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"he done it so he would protect me from John and Randy...but now i'm on my own because of it" Shawn fell back on his bed, he turned off the t.v and was just about to leave the bedroom when the t.v turned itself back on and there was Jeff on the t.v

"Jeff?" Shawn walked back over to the t.v, it was Jeff it looked like he had been crying

"Hey Shawn, i gather you have worked out why i left... and i guess you don't think i will come back"

"your damn right about that Jeff"

"i can't say much, just incase people are listening...but i have two words for you...hope and faith"

"what's that meant to mean?"

"goodbye Shawn...for now"

"bye Jeff"

Jeff on the screen put his hand on the screen, Shawn put his hand on the other side, on top of Jeff's.

Shawn looked down, he then looked back up to see the screen black, he cried as he went to sleep, thinking about what Jeff had said

"i will have hope and faith Jeff and some day you will come back to me" Shawn whispered as he fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Shawn woke up with a start, - _that was a wierd dream..the t.v talking to me, Jeff in the t.v screen_

Shawn rubbed his head, god what a day he was going to have today, survivor series, was today and he had to be at the office in about half an hour.

Shawn grumbled as he got out of bed, he ran into the bathroom and had a shower, it had been two months since he had seen Jeff and by now he was starting to get really pissed off with him, he just left him...no explaination, nothing!

Shawn got out of the shower and put his team stuff on, he then drove to the WWE office.

Shawn then went into Vince's office, he knew he was safe in there, from John and Randy

"Shawn what are you doing in here? Vince said confused as Shawn entered his office

"Vince...i need to tell you something"

"sure you can tell me anything Shawn"

"well you know that Jeff left without any notice"

"yeah"

"well it was because of John and Randy"

"what?"

"you see.....they threatened him and scared him off"

"oh...well i'm sorry but you still need to work with them"

"okay but i'm staying in here"

"that's fine Shawn"

The main event came really quickly, Shawn didn't tell Vince that most of his workers are gay or bi, i mean what would his reaction be if he knew most of them were dating, but then Vince was clueless he just thought everyone was really close.

"you better go Shawn"

"okay bye Vince"

"good luck"

"thanks"

and with that Shawn walked out of Vince's office, to go to the arena, his music started.

Shawn entered the ring, Randy and John were already in the ring, Shawn got in the ring, John smirked at him while Randy just looked smug like always. Shawn then went out of the ring, John and Randy followed him, the next team came in

MVP and Cryme Tyme came in the area, obiviously one other team, they done their bit in the ring and then got out of the ring, on another side of the ring.

then the brian kendrick, kane and edge came in, done their bit in the ring and got out opposite MVP and cyrme tyme

the last team, was the miz, John morrison and Shannon moore, they done their bit in the ring and stayed in

everyone else got back in the ring.

Shawn went to his corner followed again by John and Randy, everyone else went to their corners and decided who was first.

The match was underway.

it was half-way through and Shawn's team was the only team in tact, the 1st team only had MVP, the 2nd team had Kane and the brian kendrick in it and the other team had only Shannon Moore in it. John tagged in Randy, Randy then came in looking all smug

_"hey look up, what's that up there" _ JR suddenly said, everyone looked up, even the ones in the ring, Shawn put a hand over his mouth, there being lowered into the ring, was Jeff Hardy.

_"By god people it's Jeff Hardy...he's back!"_

Shawn smiled as his former lover lowered himself into the ring, the swing type thing that Jeff was on stopped at roughly the same height as the top of the turnbuckles but a little bit higher, he smiled as he done a swantom bomb off the swing and onto Randy Orton.

_"oh my god Jeff's attacking Randy!"_ Jerry said pointing out the obvious

_what's he doing?_ Shawn said his smiled fading a little bit

Jeff pushed Randy out of the ring and then whispered something to the referee, the referee smiled and then patted him on the back and shouted continue!

the Match ended with Shawn's team winning, Jeff had finally knocked out Kane with a whisper in the wind, everyone in the audience were on their feet shouting Hardy! Jeff smiled as his arm was raised along with Shawn's, John had got eliminated just a couple of minutes after Jeff's surprising entrance. Shawn didn't look that happy now to see Jeff back.

They both walked back to the backstage bit, not saying a word.

Shawn waited until they were in the locker room

"why did you leave?"

"Shawn...i thought you would be happy i'm back"

"i am...but still you broke my heart, i haven't heard a word from you in about 3 months"

"i didn't want to hurt you...i done it to protect you"

"oh from what?"

"from John and Randy"

"yeah sure...so instead of saying what is wrong with you..you done a running act and then suddenly appeared in the main event tonight...you done it for the publicity didn't you"

"no...i.."

"yeah you did, your so selfish I HATE YOU!"

and with that Shawn stormed out leaving Jeff very confused and hurt.

"phew that was a close call John" Randy whispered from the shower room

"yeah for a second i thought they were back together"

"Shawn still hates him, i knew Jeff wouldn't tell him"

"and you were right"

"you know what they means"

"........"

"you have to give me a blow job" Randy giggled

John sighed

"fine"

John pulled Randy's pants down and started sucking him off

Randy moaned and whimpered

Randy's moans then got louder and louder until suddenly he released into John's mouth

he smiled, John licked the cum that was on the shaft of Randy's member

and smiled

"happy now?"

"yeah i feel much better"

Randy pulled his pants back up and they both left the shower room.


	16. Chapter 16

Shawn went back to his house straight after he had flipped out on Jeff, _I shouldn't of shouted at him like that, he didn't deserve it_ he thought

He sighed as he arrived at his house, to see the living room light on, he frowned _I didn't leave the light on did i?_

He walked up to his house, the door was open, he knew he would never leave his door open like that, he walked in.

"Hello?" he called out, he saw the sofa had been tipped over, he laughed softly, _Jeff used to do that with the sofa, trip over the top of it and then laugh._

He walked into the Kitchen, there was a bowl of warm popcorn, _I remember when me and Jeff sat down with popcorn, good memories....i never shared the popcorn with him though._

He took the popcorn and then went back to the living room, he was about to go to his room when he looked over at the sofa and there was Jeff lying asleep on the other side of the sofa, "what the hell?" Shawn muttered,

He decided to sit on the stairs instead, he ate most of the popcorn, Jeff started stirring, Shawn looked at him, then at the popcorn, he grinned an evil grin,

he got some popcorn and started throwing it at Jeff.

Jeff opened his eyes to see popcorn flying at him, he rubbed his eyes and tried to find out where the popcorn was coming from, he looked at the stairs and saw Shawn throwing popcorn at him, he grinned.

"Shawn...i know i kept saying you need to share the popcorn, but i didn't mean like that"

Shawn looked at him and smiled, then he realised he was meant to be angry with him.

"what are you doing in my house?"

"well you wouldn't listen to me in the locker room, so i decided to come to your house, make you popcorn and wait for you, but i sort of got bored, decided to try flying over the sofa again, it didn't work and i fell asleep"

"how did you get in?"

"you gave me a spare key"

"oh yeah" Shawn forgotten he gave Jeff his spare key.

"well i'm listening Jeff..it better be bloody good"

"well it was after you got suspended for taking steroids...i went into the locker room and Randy and John raped me and then threatened me that if i didn't leave you, they would hurt you...and everyone else that is close to me"

"you should of told me that and stayed and even if you needed to leave, you should of told me your plan"

"well i had to leave and i couldn't tell you, because i needed your reaction to be real, Randy knows how to read people's reaction to things"

"well lucky him, i can read him like a book, that slimy bastard...couldn't we just kill him?"

Jeff laughed, "no Shawn...i love you but i ain't going to jail because of killing him, he isn't worth it"

Shawn crossed his arms, "so you expect me to come back to your arms do you"

Jeff looked at him, "well i expected a better welcoming, like you know...make up sex"

Shawn laughed and then looked at the floor

"what's wrong Shawn?"

"well it's been a couple of months since i saw you, i didn't think that i would see you again...and one of my ex boyfriends came and asked me back out"

"What" Jeff sat up quickly, like he had been woken from a dream,

at that moment the door opened, "Shawn honey...sorry i'm late"

Jeff looked over the sofa and saw Hunter standing there smiling, he looked at Jeff

"sorry i didn't know we had company"

"it's okay....Jeff's just leaving, we were just catching up....bye Jeff"

Jeff looked at him, he could feel his eyes starting to feel up with tears,

"bye Shawn...it's good to see your okay"

Jeff got up, Hunter frowned at the sofa, "how did the sofa get like that?"

Jeff looked at it and put it back upright, "oh i was just showing Shawn this trick...it didn't work did it Shawn?"

Shawn laughed, Jeff waved at him and walked out of the house. Hunter shut the door after him, he walked over to Shawn and hugged him,

"i thought he had left"

"yeah same"

"i can't believe he broke your friendship and made you work with that jerk Cena and that prick Randy"

Shawn laughed, _i forgot Hunter doesn't know i went out with Jeff_

Hunter gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "i'm going to have a shower...do you want to join me?"

"Naw...i better start dinner, we won't eat otherwise"

Hunter smiled, he kissed Shawn's hand and went upstairs, leaving Shawn to cook dinner.

Jeff went back to his hotel room, he bumped into Randy, Randy smirked, "oh yeah, i forgot to tell you Jeff...Shawn's with Hunter...it just slipped out of my mind"

Jeff sniffed, "yeah well...i don't care" Randy smiled at him sweetly, he opened the door to their hotel room, leaving Jeff in the hallway, Jeff opened his hotel room to see John on the playstation.

"oh yeah Jeff i need to talk to you...about that thing with you and Shawn and me being evil about it, i'm sorry dude, it's behind us isn't it?"

Jeff smiled "of course"

Before Jeff came back he got a phonecall from John, which was very surprising.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

_Jeff was sitting in an old hotel room, thinking about where he was going from here, he had left the guy he loved because of his ex boyfriend, he sighed, his phone then came to live, someone was phoning him, it was John, Jeff stiffened, he didn't know if he should answer it or not, he decided he should._

_"What do you want John?"_

_"that's not very nice... i phoned you to say i'm sorry, for everything i've done"_

_"that's very kind of you"_

_"well i sort of went over the top, i mean i put you and Shawn through misery...it was because i love you Jeff"_

_Jeff rolled his eyes, he knew John couldn't see him._

_"That's nice to know John"_

_"no seriously i do, i've loved you since you started going out with Randy"_

_"then why didn't you say anything"_

_"you should know me by now....i can't show my feelings that well"_

_"you told everyone you loved Shawn and you kept touching him up when i was there"_

_"it was to make you Jealous"_

_"it did"_

_"when are you coming back?"_

_"coming back?"_

_"to wrestling...i now have to work with Randy...Randy for god sake"_

_"i thought you liked Randy?"_

_"oh don't get me started on him, he annoys me like hell, trying to get me to fuck him"_

_Jeff laughed, "he hasn't changed then"_

_"please come back"_

_"well i might come back at survival series"_

_"i'll be looking out for you"_

_"okay...bye"_

_"Bye Jeff"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Jeff sat beside John, "i still can't believe you convinced me to share a room with you"

"yeah well...you either share a room with me...or the annoying shit across the hallway" John replied, not taking his eyes off the screen

"true"

"and besides i want us to become friends...maybe later a bit more, but i'll settle for friends for now"

Jeff laughed, he looked at the screen, "what are you playing?"

"oh this game called dead or alive 2"

"which one are you?"

"i'm the blonde one with the big boobs"

Jeff laughed again, he was getting on with John, he found out that they had so much in common, John had apologized for being a prick and even though sometimes Jeff couldn't trust him, he was fun to be around. he was brought back to reality by John shouting at the screen

"shit i lost, how could i lose to an old man, i mean come on i was better looking then him" John sighed, he turned off the playstation and the t.v and turned to Jeff.

"John, did you know Shawn was back with Hunter?"

John looked at him shocked, "really? no i didn't, but oh my fucking god, Hunter....don't get me started on Hunter"

Jeff laughed, "do you get along with anyone in the WWE?"

"yeah...i get along with you, and the divas...and sometimes Cody Rhodes and Chris Jericho"

"i thought you hated Chris Jericho?"

"it's a storyline...Chris is actually really nice in real life"

"seriously...i want some of his clothes, do you think they'll suit me?"

John laughed, "probulary, in my eyes you would look good in a paper bag"

Jeff smiled, "it's actually good we're getting along and not fighting"

"yeah...it's been fun...anyway back to this Hunter and Shawn thing, are they like a couple couple or a fling type thing"

"i think a couple couple"

"Shawn amazes me, i mean he spent like about a month, asking everyone where you were, then he sort of went all quiet, apparently he got rid of all the pictures of you in his house, because it reminded him of you, he stopped eating popcorn for christ sake"

"Shawn stopped eating popcorn?"

"i know the guy is like in love with popcorn, like me with chips...and he stopped eating popcorn because it reminded him of you"

Jeff sighed, John smiled at him, "hey to cheer you up, why don't we play on the playstation again and i'll beat your ass"

"you wish"

John turned the t.v and the playstation back on and smiled, he handed a controller to Jeff, Jeff smiled

"pick who you are wisely" John said as he picked who he was before, Tina while Jeff picked another girl called Helena

After a while, Jeff had beaten John twice and John had beaten Jeff once.

"i still can't believe you Jeff"

"what?"

"your girl just done like a flying leg thing and kicked me in the head and won...why can't mine do that?"

"because she can't jump that high, her boobs are probulary keeping her grounded" Jeff pointed out

"yeah, damn her!" John muttered making Jeff laugh, Jeff turned off the playstation and got onto the double bed nearest the t.v

"hey that's my bed" John shouted looking at him

Jeff pouted, "it's the one with the best view of the t.v"

John sighed, "fine you can stay on my bed...if i can join you"

Jeff laughed, as John crawled up the bed and next to him,

"so what are we going to watch Jeff?"

"well....how about Friends?"

"yeah...Joey's funny in that we'll watch it"


	17. Chapter 17

Jeff woke up the next morning, with someone's arms around his waist, "huh?" He turned slowly to see John asleep next to him, he sat up slowly and looked at the t.v, they fell asleep watching Friends. John mumbled, causing Jeff to look back at him,

"morning"

"morning"

John wiped his eyes and looked at Jeff

"what are you doing on my bed?"

"we fell asleep watching Friends"

"oh and i thought you have given up with getting Shawn and came to me"

Jeff laughed, "you wish...anyway your good at making plans up and digging dirt on people"

"I'm not!"

"John...you tried to split me and Shawn up remember and you found out about me and Randy"

"oh yeah...why are you saying all these amazing things about me, are you trying to give me a big head?"

"you already have one...no, i have a feeling that Shawn still has feelings for me"

"Jeff"

"no don't Jeff me...the way he looked at me and you said he gave up eating popcorn...he misses me"

"yeah anyway...how does this involve me?"

"find out some dirt on their relationship...they went out before didn't they?"

"yeah"

"find out why they split up...and then help me try to get Shawn back"

"oh i think you can do that bit on your own"

"fine...but you dig up the dirt alright"

John looked at him and smirked, "what do i get in return?"

"it will make up for everything you've done in the past to me and Shawn"

"i thought we've sorted that out"

"yeah you and me...but not Shawn"

John sighed, "fine...i'm in...maybe we could get that dickhead Randy to seduce Hunter and then get Shawn to see it"

"that can be a backup plan...if this one doesn't work okay?"

"okay..i'm sure Randy would do it...i mean he's a man-whore"

Jeff laughed, "you say really nice things about him don't you" he moved his head so his mouth was near John's ear, "some people might think you like him"

Jeff smiled at John's face

"come on John we have work today"

John got up and started getting ready

John and Jeff arrived at the WWE building a couple minutes early

"see now we're early" John moaned

"shut up...why don't you ever arrive early?"

"nope always a couple minutes late...i have a lie in"

"yeah because your lazy"

"i'm not"

"you so are"

they stopped to see Shawn and Hunter infront of them, they could barely hear their conversation

_"Bye sweetie...i need to get ready for smackdown...have fun on Raw"_

_"bye Hunter"_

Hunter quickly gave Shawn a small kiss on the lips, waved him goodbye and left

"i think i'm gonna be sick" John said

Jeff looked like he was going to cry, or hit someone or both

he felt so jealous

"Jeff...Jeff....look at Shawn he's talking to himself" John muttered

Jeff looked up to see Shawn shaking his head and touching his lip

"you go and find out that dirt i asked you to find, i'll go and seduce Shawn"

"good luck with that"

"thanks bye John"

John walked on, he found Randy and hugged, "Randy my best friend"

he then turned to Jeff and pulled a face, making Jeff laugh

Jeff turned his attention to Shawn, he walked up to him

"HEY SHAWN!" he shouted, making Shawn turn around

"hi Jeff" Shawn muttered, not looking at him

"Shawn...you know it's rude not to look at people when they're speaking to you" Jeff teased

Shawn looked up and found himself lost in Jeff's eyes, like old times

"Jeff...what do you want?" Shawn said, looking back at the floor

"i came to see how you were...haven't seen you in a couple of months...thought we could catch up"

"well that's nice...i'm fine by the way"

"but let's catch up somewhere more comfortable, how about my locker room?"

"uuummm....i don't think..."

"hey i'm not going to do anything Shawn" Jeff raised his hands, "my hands are clean"

Shawn laughed as he felt himself walking to Jeff's locker room with him.

John was sat in his locker room with Randy,

"hey Randy, can i ask you something?"

"yeah sure"

"you've been here longer then me...do you know anything about Shawn and Hunter's relationship when they were going out the first time?"

"yeah...i'm surprised they're back together"

"why?"

"because they went out for about a month, Hunter cheated on Shawn with 3 other people"

"ouch"

"yeah...i remember Shawn's face when he found out"

"how did he find out?"

"oh Hunter used to film him and other people having sex"

"eeeewww"

"i know...apparently he used to use it for porn"

"that's just not normal...who did he cheat on Shawn with?"

"let me think....he cheated on Shawn with Dave, Glen and Stephanie"

"Stephanie?"

"yeah...Hunter's a bi-sexual not just gay...duh!"

"thanks for telling me that Randy"

"your welcome...why do you wanna know?"

"i was just wondering why Shawn went back to him"

"oh i know why"

"do you?"

"yeah...when Jeff disappeared, Shawn was a mess...you saw him, well Hunter apparently turned up at his house and Shawn was vunerable and Hunter took advantage"

"poor Shawn....does Hunter know why Shawn was upset?"

"Shawn just said that he felt lonely...he hasn't told Hunter it was because of Jeff..he hasn't even told him that he's been out with Jeff, he only told him they were good friends"

"i wonder why"

"i don't know"

"thanks again Randy"

"anytime...just want to help you"

Shawn sat on the familiar Black sofa, he looked at Jeff who sat next to him

"how have you been Shawn?" Jeff said, his eyes searching Shawn to see if he was lying

"i've been better.." Shawn looked at the floor again, "how have you been?" he added casually

"i've been....bad, i mean i'm staying in a hotel room with John, i don't live with you anymore, i can't even feel you there anymore...and i hate it"

"oh...you share a room with John?"

"yeah when i was away, he phoned me saying he was sorry and we became friends i guess...he's an alright guy, when he's not trying to hurt you or get into your pants"

Shawn smiled, he knew the trouble they had with John

"so you and him sorted it out?"

"yeah...he's actually funny aswell, i know he's great and all, but" Jeff moved closed to Shawn, "he's not the one i want to live with"

"Jeff..."

"John told me what you were like when i left you, you gave up eating popcorn" Jeff got a bit of Shawn's hair and started playing with it, making Shawn shiver

"yeah i did"

"but you love popcorn...and besides, you never gave me any...i had to steal it off you" he moved his hand to Shawn cheek

"Jeff..."

"i know i shouldn't of left...but i payed the bigger price, coming back finding you with Hunter again...do you know how much that hurt?" Jeff said, stroking Shawn's cheek

"you should of....left then" Shawn mumbled, he had dreamed of Jeff coming back to him...but he couldn't...he was with Hunter now"

"i can see you trying to resist me...and that hurts too Shawn..." Shawn looked at him, into those emerald eyes, he went speechless

Jeff smiled sweetly as he leaned forward slowly, so his nose was barely touching Shawn's, Shawn whimpered.

"it's wierd, me teasing you...when you used to do this to me...remember that Shawn, when you used to pin me to the sofa, because i had stole some of your popcorn, or laughed at you biting my tongue"

Shawn closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip

"can you remember that Shawn, and when you moved your face closer to mine, like this so our noses were touching....can you remember what you usually done next?"

Shawn looked at him

"do you want me to remind you what you used to do?"

Shawn closed his eyes again, but more slowly and nodded

Shawn knew he shouldn't of nodded and told Jeff to go away, but he couldn't

Jeff smiled he slowly gently pressed his lips against Shawn's, Shawn found himself falling backwards, Jeff fell with him, never breaking their kiss.

Jeff started licking Shawn's lips, hoping he would let him enter.

after a while, Shawn gave into his heart and opened his mouth, letting Jeff's tongue tease his, like he had dreamed he would do again

the kiss didn't last as long as Jeff thought it would as Shawn came to his senses and pulled away

"i...i...can't Jeff...i'm with Hunter now" he mumbled, he looked like he was going to cry

"Shawn...you know we both love each other, i'm sure Hunter would understand?"

"ii....i...better leave" Shawn replied, gently pushing Jeff off him and heading towards the door,

"bye Jeff"

"bye Shawn"

John was walking to Jeff's locker room, when he saw Shawn leave looking confused and upset, he didn't say anything to him, Shawn walked off to his locker room, John slipped into Jeff's to see Jeff in just his trousers

"god what did you do with him?" John said shocked.

"huh?" Jeff said looking around, "oh hi John, no we didn't have sex"

"then why are you topless?"

"because i want to be topless John" Jeff sighed, "so what did you find out?"

"well i asked Randy, because he used to be good friends with Hunter"

"yeah i know...i was his abused boyfriend remember"

"yeah....wait what he didn't hit you did he?"

Jeff nodded

John looked like he was going to kill Randy, "that prick how could he do that?"

"i thought you knew"

"nope"

"oh well anyway...what did you find out from Randy?"

"well apparently they split up because Hunter cheated on Shawn with Dave, Glen and Stephanie"

"how did Shawn find out?"

"well Hunter had recorded the times he had sex with them, Randy said he used it as porn..Shawn watched it, saw Hunter was cheating on him and dumped him, Hunter hurt his knew a couple of days later...oh and i found out why Shawn went back to him aswell"

"okay...tell me"

"well apparently when you disappeared Hunter went round his house, Shawn just wanted someone to love him, so he let Hunter back in...oh Shawn hasn't told Hunter you went out with him...probulary because Hunter thinks he's Shawn's only boyfriend...and Shawn wants to keep it that way"

"why?"

"so he can keep seeing you as a friend...Hunter would flip if he knew you two dated..you wouldn't be able to see him ever!....anyway what happened between you and Shawn?"

"oh i kissed him"

"and?"

"he responded, but after a while his bloody conscience started getting to him, he left saying he couldn't cheat on Hunter"

"well...i know Shawn likes getting invited to places"

"and what's that got to do with anything"

"well me, Randy, Chris and Mark were going to go to the club, so you and Shawn can come aswell...then i'll have to room with Randy or Chris...hopefully Chris because if i have to room with Randy, either i'll kill him or he'll try to rape me and then i'll kill him"

Jeff laughed, "yeah that sounds like a good idea...i'll ask Shawn"

"Okay go and ask him now then...but put a top on...he might think your coming onto him"

Jeff smiled and looked at his chest, he pointed to himself, "what's wrong with this?"

"nothing Jeff...just put a top on before you turn into a magnet"

Jeff laughed at that and put a top on, ready to go and find Shawn.

Jeff ran to Shawn's locker room, he knocked on the door

"coming" Shawn called, he unlocked the door and stood face to face with Jeff

Shawn was in just a towel, his hair dripping wet

Jeff tried not to drool, he snapped out of it and smiled at Shawn

"hey we're all going to the club about six, would you like to come?"

"Jeff i...don't think"

"no just as friends...it will be funny"

"who else is going?"

"John, Randy, Chris and Mark and me of course"

Shawn looked at him and sighed, "yeah i'll come...how are we all getting there?"

"well i think Randy has like this huge black truck thing, so we'll all fit in there, so that's how we're getting there...and i think he's picking you and Mark up, then he's driving you to our hotel, then from there, we're getting a bus to the club...so none of us have to drive back, then you and Mark are going to stay at the hotel with us"

"where are we going to be staying?"

"i think we'll sort that out....after the clubbing, whatever room you go to really"

Jeff laughed,

"fine i'll see you then okay Jeff?"

"yeah...see you then"

Jeff then winked at Shawn and went back to his locker room.


	18. Chapter 18

Jeff and John went back to their hotel room

"i'm going to have a shower" Jeff said, John looked up and nodded

"okay...don't use up all the hot water...because i need a shower aswell"

"alright, see you in a bit then"

Half an hour later, Jeff was out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped round his waist, he looked at John, who was staring at him, he laughed

"bathroom's free"

"uh uh"

"you going to have a shower?"

"yeah"

"well go on then"

John snapped himself out of it, he then walked to the bathroom.

Jeff sighed, he went over to his wardrobe, _what shall i wear?_ he thought to himself

he decided on dark blue baggy jeans, with a silver studded belt, he then put on his trainers.

John came out of the bathroom and saw Jeff wondering what he should wear on his top half, John himself, was wearing his usual denim shorts, with a jersey top and trainers, he had his hair spiked up a bit.

he looked at Jeff then smiled

"don't know what do wear on top?"

"yeah i'm stuck between this black hoodie, but if i wear a top underneath it, i'll get too hot...or this north carolina shirt"

"i would say...wear the black hoodie...with nothing underneath, then wear either your hardy necklace or your J one"

"thanks John"

Jeff quickly got the hoodie, put it on and zipped it up all the way to the top

"what are you doing Jeff?"

"zipping it up"

"no not all the way to the top...show a bit of your chest"

"why?"

"turn Shawn on"

"fine"

he zipped it down a bit, so you could see a bit of his chest, he then put on his hardy necklace and he was ready to go

"shall we wait outside for them?"

"yeah"

They got to the outside of the hotel and found Chris already there, Chris had his hair spiked up, he was wearing black baggy Jeans with a red top that said 'Sexy Beast' on the front, "hey guys"

"hey Chris...where's the others?" John asked after he gave his friend a hug

"Randy just phoned, they should be here in a minute"

"good good"

at that moment, a black car pulled up and out came Randy Orton, Randy had blue jeans on, with a white shirt, which had some of the buttons undone, so you could see his chest, he smiled and winked at John, John rolled his eyes and looked at Jeff, who was trying not to laugh.

Randy opened the door and out stepped Mark in all black as usual, then Shawn who looked like he had tried to look nice.

Shawn had some tight blue jeans on, his hair down and a black shirt with some of the buttons undone.

"so we're all here" Randy said, "let's go then"

They decided before they would go to the club, they would get something to eat, so they stopped at a nearby restaurant, they quickly got a private table and sat down, Jeff sat inbetween John and Shawn, while Chris sat inbetween Randy and Mark, they all looked at the menu.

about a minute later, a waitress came over to get their order.

"what do you guys want" she asked.

"i'll have a cheeseburger, chips and some onion rings please" John answered

"i'll have a cheese and tomato pizza please" Randy also answered smiling at her

Mark looked at the menu and sighed, "i'll have a steak, rare please and some chips"

Chris dropped the menu and looked at the waitress, "i'll have a chicken curry please"

Jeff looked at Shawn and smiled, "i'll have a chicken burger, with chips please"

Shawn looked at Jeff and then back at the waitress, "i'll have chicken burger and chips aswell please"

"okay...what do you guys want to drink?"

John looked at all of them and laughed, "We'll all have coke please"

Jeff looked at him and laughed, he had learnt that John had a thing for Coke.

After they had all eaten, they went to the club, they got a private table, but near the dancefloor

"what shall we have to drink guys" John said

"vodka" Jeff answered, Mark looked at him with disgust, "beer"

"how about we get both" Chris smirked

"fine we get both...Randy come and help me with the drinks"

"sure John"

they all drank quite a bit of vodka and alot of beer, that nearly all of them were tipsy

"LETS' DANCE!" John shouted, grabbing Randy's hand and dragging him with him.

Jeff laughed, "you want to dance Shawn?"

"sure"

Jeff then took Shawn's hand, Chris raised his eyebrow at Mark

"wanna dance deadman?" Chris asked

"yeah...but not with you!" Mark replied, making his way to the dancefloor

"HEY" Chris said sounding a bit hurt, following Mark onto the dancefloor

John and Randy seemed to be out of it already, Jeff told himself as he looked at them both trying to dance

he then looked at Shawn, who was smiling infront of him

"so you wanna dance with me or on your own?" Jeff said

"i'll dance on you...but since i can't do that yet...i'll dance with you" Shawn giggled,

Jeff smiled...he knew he had to not get too drunk, or other wise he might take advantage of Shawn and he didn't want that.

Jeff then grabbed Shawn's waist and lowered his head to Shawn's ear so only Shawn could hear him, "well you can dance on top of me anytime Shawn...but for now i think we shouldn't do that....let's wait until your in my hotel room" he whispered

Shawn shuddered, put replied by putting his hands on Jeff's shoulders and snuggling into his chest, Shawn opened his eyes to see he was near Jeff's exposed chest, he smiled to himself and started licking it, Jeff gasped, he didn't expect Shawn to do that.

on their right Chris and Mark were laughing at each other and on their left John and Randy were drunkenly talking to each other.

At one in the morning they decided to call it a night, they all got on the bus, John and Randy were completly out of it, they were so drunk...they wouldn't of remembered anything, Mark and Chris were a bit tipsy...but not much, Shawn was drunk and Jeff was just tipsy...he had managed to keep himself from getting drunk so he wouldn't take advantage of Shawn.

in the bus, they all sat at the back, Mark next to Chris, still laughing their heads off at nothing.

John and Randy in the seats next to theirs, touching each other up

Shawn was sitting on Jeff's lap and ever so often, moved backwards so his ass was on Jeff's groin area.

"Shawn...what are you doing?" Jeff moaned

Shawn turned his head so he could see Jeff and smiled, "am i teasing you too much?"

Jeff leant forward and kissed Shawn on the lips, "nope not enough"

Shawn then leant back and pressed his lips on Jeff's, shocking Jeff in the process, Jeff opened his mouth, so Shawn could tease his tongue, like he used to do, after a couple of minutes they both broke the kiss, a bit out of breath.

"wow...Shawn...i've missed that"

Shawn sighed and leaned his body against Jeff's resting his head on his shoulder, "so have i" he murmured

They got back to the hotel room, John and Randy were skipping, laughing and holding hands, Mark was carrying Chris, who had fallen asleep on his back and Jeff was carrying Shawn, who was still awake but wanted Jeff to carry him all the way to the hotel room.

They got to the 5th floor, which was where the 3 rooms were, Chris and Mark went into Chris's hotel room, John went with Randy and Shawn went with Jeff.

Mark got to Chris's door

"Chris"

"what"

"open the bloody door!"

"oh...the key card's in my pocket"

"well get it out"

"fine..."

Chris got off Mark's back and got the key card out, he then opened the door and let them in.

The room was fairly tidy

"which bed should i sleep on?" Mark asked

"you can sleep on that one" Chris mumbled pointing to the one nearest the door

Mark fell on it and fell asleep, Chris sighed got into the other bed and also fell asleep.

"come on Randy open the door" John mumbled, putting his hands on Randy's ass

"i will...but i can't concentrate because you have your hands on my ass"

John removed his hands, "sorry"

Randy rolled his eyes as he let them in.

John then pushed Randy onto the bed nearest the bathroom and straddled his hips

"John...." Randy started but couldn't finish what he was going to say because John decided to shut him up, by putting his mouth on Randy's

Randy opened his mouth, his and John's tongue battled for dominance, they then both started grinding their hips against each other

"John" Randy moaned

Jeff opened the door to his hotel room, still holding Shawn

"we're here!" Jeff said gently putting Shawn on top of his bed, he knew John would kill him if he found out they slept in his bed.

"take off my top please" Shawn mumbled

Jeff smiled, he got on top of Shawn and straddled his hips, he then slowly unbuttoned Shawn's shirt and threw it on the floor, he then went to undo his hoodie, but Shawn stopped him, "what?"

"i want to do it" Shawn's hand wrapped around the zip and slowly unzipped it, he then lifted himself up a bit so he could take it off Jeff's arms, he then also threw it on the floor.

Jeff smiled down and Shawn and whispered, "you still owe me that dance"

Shawn looked at him in the eyes and pulled him closer to him, he then rolled over, so he was on top

"if that's what you want...Jeff" Shawn said smiling, Jeff put his head on a pillow and put his hands behind his head

"do whatever you want Shawn" he mumbled

this is what Shawn wanted to hear, he tilted his head to one side and licked his lips, he then started kissing Jeff's chest, then licking it, leaving it wet, he then went down to Jeff's belly button, he stuck his tongue inside making Jeff gasp and moan at the same time, he then got to Jeff's trousers, he undid them and pulled them down a bit, he then pulled down Jeff's boxers showing his very erected member.

he went back up to Jeff's face and kissed him passionatly.

as he was doing that he let his hand go down Jeff's body and start stroking his member slowly

Jeff moaned into Shawn's mouth, making Shawn smile

Shawn then moved his head to Jeff's ear and nipped at it, while picking up the speed with his hand, "you've missed this haven't you?" Shawn teased

Jeff moaned, pulling Shawn closer.

Shawn looked at him and smiled, he kissed him quickly and said, "cum for me Jeff"

he tugged on Jeff's member making him cry out from his release, getting it all over himself and Shawn, Shawn licked his hand and winked at Jeff

"i'm going to have a shower, i'll see you in a minute"

Shawn went off into the bathroom, Jeff sighed, if only this wasn't a one off, if only Shawn wasn't drunk and he wasn't with Hunter.

Shawn came back a couple of minutes later, to see Jeff had changed into his tracksuit bottoms and in the bed.

Jeff looked at Shawn and smiled again, Shawn had put his trousers back on, Shawn got into the bed next to Jeff and snuggled up to him

Jeff kissed his forehead

"Shawn?"

"yeah"

"you know you're going to kill me tomorrow"

"yeah"

Jeff put his arm round Shawn and Shawn snuggled into Jeff's chest, they both fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Shawn woke up, lying on someone's chest, he groaned...he hoped it was Hunter, but it didn't smile like Hunter...it smelt like....

JEFF!!

Shawn shot up and looked at the man next to him, it was infact, Jeff.

"oh my god"

"huh?" Jeff looked at Shawn, he then rubbed his eyes, he stuck his arm out, touched Shawn's arm, he then pinched himself, Shawn rolled his eyes

"ow..that hurt...Morning Shawn"

"morning Jeff"

"so i've figured this isn't a dream?"

"yeah it's real...so what am i doing here?"

"maybe because you still love me and you're going to leave Hunter for me?" Jeff said hopefully

Shawn sighed, he then rubbed his head, "do you remember what happened last night?"

"yeah...i didn't get as drunk as you...well first you got drunk, then we danced but you wanted to dance on top of me, then we went home and you sat on my lap, for some reason, then we kissed, only because you forced yourself on me...then we got back to the hotel room, you took off your top, then fell asleep in my bed and i wasn't gonna sleep in John's bed, i know what he does it there...no thanks, so i got changed, got in the bed and you snuggled up...that's it"

"are you sure?"

"yeah" Jeff lied...he wasn't going to tell Shawn that they done more then that.

"okay"

shawn got out of the bed, only to be pulled back in the bed by Jeff

"JEFF!"

"sorry...i just want to hold you a little bit longer....i don't want this to end" Jeff murmered

Shawn looked at him, he had Jeff's arm around his waist, he sighed and went back to lying next to Jeff

"Shawn can you go back to having your head on my chest?"

"your not asking for much are you?"

"no"

Shawn sighed again and put his head on Jeff's chest, he snuggled in and realised he had missed this too, he threw his arm over Jeff's stomach, making Jeff smile, Jeff kissed Shawn's forehead.

"that is just perfect"

At that moment John opened the door,

"you never guess how i woke up today Jeff....AAAHHHH"

he looked at Jeff smiling, with Shawn on his chest, John bent over and saw that Shawn was awake

"i didn't wake you did i Shawn?"

"nope"

"good" John straightened up and looked at Jeff and smiled, "so does that mean your back together...please say yes"

Shawn rolled his eyes and Jeff shrugged, "anyway how did you wake up John?"

"well...does Shawn know i hate Randy Orton?"

"well now i do" Shawn mumbled, making Jeff smile again.

"well anyway...i woke up this morning with a huge hangover and a naked Randy next to me!"

Jeff started laughing, Shawn smiled

"it's not funny you two...and anyway you two need to sort out your life...because Shawn, you need to pick between Jeff, who vanished because of Randy or Hunter, who cheated on you last time you went out...i mean come on can you trust him ever again?"

"how do you know about that?"

"i know everything Shawn, i thought you would of guessed that when i found out Jeff went out with Randy ages ago and besides, i think you should choose Jeff...because if you don't he'll be heartbroken and you will aswell because you will be stuck with someone you can't trust and..."

"John...i think your lover's here" Jeff interupted him, pointing at the door, he saw Randy standing at the door smiling

"i told you John, you'll give into me"

"Randy, i was drunk"

"i know...but still you know what they say about drunk people, they say their feelings out loud"

"oh Randy i hate you"

"you don't mean that John"

"yes i do!"

Randy looked at him hurt, he then ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him

"smooth move John" Jeff sighed

"sorry"

"John, we all know you love him"

"i don't"

"John...your not the only one that can find out stuff" Jeff said pointing to John's journal

"you read my Journal!"

"hey i wanted to find out if you liked Randy, because he came to me yesterday and asked me if you liked him and told me he loved you"

"really?"

"yeah..and now you've just fucked it all up haven't you?"

"you can talk"

"i know...but i'm hopefully gonna fix it....Shawn"

he pulled Shawn off his chest, so he could look him in the eyes, "i'm soo sorry for leaving you and if you choose Hunter over me, i'll understand because i hurt you but i love you and i always will and i will never ever ever hurt you again"

he then brought Shawn in for a hug, after a couple of minutes he let go of him, he wiped his eyes

"now you better get back...Hunter will wonder where you are"

Shawn got his top back on and walked out of the room, Jeff sighed and went back on the bed.

Shawn's phone rang, it was Hunter

"hey Shawn, where are you?"

"i'm still at the hotel...sorry i overslept" Shawn lied

"oh okay...must of got back late last night, did Jeff look after you?"

"what?"

"you went to the club with Jeff, but before he left he told me he'll look after you"

"oh yeah he did"

"good, well i'll come and pick you up...love you"

"love you too"

Shawn ended the call and sighed, he didn't love Hunter, he loved Jeff, but Jeff had hurt him, what should he do?

he walked to the outside of the hotel and saw Hunter there waiting for him, he climbed into the car.

"so Jeff, Randy really likes me?"

"yeah John....are you going to say you like him too?"

John sighed, "fine i love Bloody Randy Orton!"

Jeff smiled, "good you finally admit it"

"yeah....sorry for not telling you"

"that's alright, sorry for reading your journal"

"that's okay...i should of told you, then you wouldn't of looked in my journal in the first place"

"so what are we going to do?"

"well first, you need to find Randy and tell him your sorry...but don't worry, since i'm a nice friend, i've already phoned him and told him to come back because you need to talk with him"

"and?"

"he should be here right..." Jeff was cut off by a knock and Randy walking into the hotel room, John smiled at him and told him to sit down

Jeff smiled, "i'm going to leave you to it"


	20. Chapter 20

"so what did you want to talk to me about?" Randy said looking at the floor

"i'm sorry for saying i hate you...i don't know why i said it"

"you meant it didn't you?"

"no i didn't"

"yeah you did and now your just saying this to make me feel better"

"no i'm not"

"you are and..."

Randy couldn't continue saying what he was about to say as John's lips were pressed against his, he opened his mouth, while he fell backwards, with John on top.

they kept kissing for a couple more minutes, until they were out of breath

"wow" Randy managed

John smiled, "see i told you i didn't mean it, i love you Randy"

"i love you too John"

Jeff knocked on the door and called

"are you two done yet?"

"yeah you can come back in" John called, Jeff walked in to see John hugging Randy on the bed, Jeff smiled

"yay finally you sorted it out"

"i know...it's all thanks to you"

John got up and hugged Jeff, "your the bestest friend ever!"

"thanks John"

John then went back and sat next to Randy and held his hand.

"i will help you get Shawn back no matter what"

"isn't it obvious who he's chosen...he's chosen Hunter"

"you don't know that"

"yes i do"

Jeff sighed as he sat on his bed.

A couple of days later Shawn was sitting in his house, Hunter was still with him, he just couldn't decide who he wanted, he was daydreaming when all of a sudden he got a phone call.

"hello....oh hi John"

..............................................................................

.................................................................................

......................................................................................................

...............

"okay John....bye"

Shawn ended the call and smiled, he now knew who he was going to go with.

A couple of weeks later, Randy and John were in a posh restaurant with Jeff, Jeff was playing with his food, looking upset, while Randy and John were all loved up.

"come on Jeff cheer up, maybe he hasn't chosen yet" John said

"yeah right"

"oh come on"

A couple minutes later John looked above Jeff's head and smiled, there was Shawn he smiled back and walked up to them, he then stood behind Jeff and put his hands over his eyes

"okay whose this?" Jeff said, but then he gasped, "Shawn?"

"yeah"

"what are you doing here?"

Shawn slid into the seat next to Jeff, "i'm here to see my new boyfriend of course"

"whose your new boyfriend...your with Hunter"

"no i'm not...and your so blonde Jeff, your my new boyfriend...unless you don't want me anymore"

"of course i want you" Jeff looked up to see John and Randy smirking, "you knew he would be here wouldn't you?"

"dude we helped him see his heart and pick you, he dumped Hunter like a week ago" John laughed

"really?" Jeff replied

"yeah Jeff really...since you helped me with my love life, i helped you with yours...oh and there's another thing...Shawn?"

Shawn smiled, reached into his pocket, got two small boxes out, he handed one to Jeff, Jeff opened it to see a key

"this is a key to our new house"

"wait hang on...new house?"

"yeah the other one has too many memories of Hunter, John and it isn't that big so i gave Hunter that house and we're going to live in a house near Randy and John"

"cool...hey i didn't know you two had a house?"

"you really think we would stay in hotel rooms yeah jog on Jeff" Randy laughed

Shawn then got the second box in his hand he then got out of his chair, went down on one knee and opened the box, it was an engagement ring

"Jeff...will you marry me?"

Jeff's mouth dropped open in shock, "yes yes yes yes yes!" Shawn put the ring on his ring finger, stood up and hugged Jeff

"good...do you wanna see our new house?"

"yeah...bye John, Randy"

Shawn drove up to this quite big house, it was black with a huge garden, they walked up the path, Shawn got his key out and opened the door

they stepped inside the hallway, it was big with red carpet, Shawn showed Jeff the living room, dining room, kitchen, gym, bathroom,

he saved the best room to last, they walked into the bedroom, Jeff gasped

there was red carpet on the floor, there was photos of Jeff, Shawn and both of them on the wall, on one wall was a fireplace, with some of Jeff's pictures hanging up, "you put my pictures up"

"of course"

"wow"

on the wall opposite the fireplace was the bed, it was a king-size bed, with silk sheets in a dark red, on the bed there was a tub of lube, a bowl of popcorn and some chocolate

"your not going to put that together are you?"

"naw"

they sat on the bed, Shawn ate the popcorn, while Jeff ate the chocolate, after they had finished Shawn threw himself on Jeff

"Jeff...i know why you ran away and i forgive you, i shouldn't of went with Hunter, he's not the one i love...it's you"

"i love you too Shawn"

Shawn smiled and put his mouth over Jeff's, Jeff let Shawn's tongue enter his mouth, they both moaned with pleasure, Shawn broke the kiss and rested his head on Jeff's chest and sighed, he then got Jeff's hand and held it.

"i've missed this"

"so have i"

"looks like we're going to have to make-up for the past months"

"i agree"

with that the lights went out.

THE END!!

_sorry the ending went a bit wrong :S_

_oh well...they're engaged woop!_


	21. Author's note!

**X Thank you everyone for reviewing, adding this story to your favourite's or Story Alerts! I have been asked if i am going to make a Sequel to this one, if anyone has any thoughts if they want me to make one or not, either write me a message or put it in a review for this chapter saying if you want one or not and if you do want one....if you have any ideas for a title or if you want any other superstars added into the mix. X**

**X Another thing...in the last Chapter you might wonder what the hell is the Phone conversation between John and Shawn, well i should of added this at the end of that Chapter, but i wanted you guys to get more involved in the story, the lines aren't a guide, but what do you people think what did they say on that phone call...message me it or put it in a review either on this or chapter 20...i will love reading what you come up with. X**

**X Another thing....if anyone has any ideas, for stories...any pairings etc then message me them and i'll see if i can make a story with them...or add them in another story X**

**X I'm still going with Obsession and i have a new story called Time to Play the Game, the pairing is Jeff/Hunter and at the moment it's going okay, hope you liked reading this story...and i hope you enjoy reading my other stories...thank you! X**


End file.
